Dancing Pyreflies
by Cheap Shots
Summary: Both were unimaginably powerful in spirit. Both were great warriors. And there the resemblances ceased: She is a perky and vivid image of happiness and life. He, a shadowy presence in the temple of Bevelle. [Complete]
1. Eye of the Storm

**A/N:** _This lovely story is written for my lovely friend Sarah. For now a month she has been beating me with a muffin to get me to write a fic. like this. So here I am writing it now...finally the muffin beating is over for now. Thank the Muffin Man for finding mercy in his muffin-filled heart. So here it is! Chapter one...I can't wait to write the second chapter...it is going to be a jaw-dropper._**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: Eye of the Storm**

The Yevonite stared intensely at the paper before him; scratching his arm as he re-read the paper again. "You got to be joking." he murmured to himself as turned his dark eyes toward the door. Someone's footsteps pattered softly toward his door, his mind now pushing the request on the paper before him away. A knock reverberated through the room, making the Yevonite flinch slightly before clearing his throat.

"Come in." he spoke out as the door quickly slammed shut. Wincing again as the window behind him shook violently; he stared sternly at the dark-haired man before him. "Can I help you, Isaaru?" the Yevonite countinued as he noticed the shocked and worried expression etched on the ex-summoner's face.

Isaaru rubbed his hands together nervously as he averted his eyes to the crimson-carpeted floor. "Praetor Baralai…um…we have guests," Isaaru replied softly but still audible for the praetor to catch. Isaaru took a step closer and countinued, "Nooj," Isaaru murmured sourly. Placing a lock of hair behind his ear, Baralai got up slowly with a calm expression still on his face.

Grabbing his weapon he silently headed toward the door and paused before the dark-navy door. "Why is it the city is not on high alert," he spoke out sternly as he realized how quite it was for his enemy to be in the city. Silence begin to lapse on as Baralai waited for a reply. Frowning in irritation the silver-haired man turned around slowly to gaze at what was Isaaru. What was now standing before him was a dark shadowy figure, pyreflies danced around lazily.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he examined the figure before him as he realized this was never Isaaru in the first place. _How could I be so blind? _Gripping his weapon tightly he cursed softly. The shadows in the room seemed to grow and form pictures of wild creatures on the wall. The pyreflies were now a deep purple as a crackling chuckle emitted out of the figure.

"How long do you plan to stay locked up in your office and hide like a coward, praetor? You need to pay off a certain debt…and I came to collect," the figure spoke viciously and to Baralai the voice sounded very blurred between a man's and a woman's voice. Baralai's frown deepened slightly as he heard this abnormal statement. Rubbing the back of his head he quietly began to form a lightening spell.

Light flashed through the room followed by the sound of singing pyreflies that danced before Baralai's eyes. Slamming his eyes shut he waited a few seconds until the blinding light ceased down to reveal his warmly lit office. Pyreflies were quickly disappearing through the ceiling but before the last one drifted away a soft voice echoed through the room.

"Life is a precious thing…if you won't come quietly then I will have to force these secrets out of you. Also-" the voice was abruptly cut off as the pyreflies' singing ceased as they finally left. Realizing that he was holding his breath, Baralai exhaled and wondered if he was now going into exile because of this creature.

Looking at his hands he replayed the creature's final words through his mind. _Secrets…about what? Hmm…why in the form of Isaaru unless- _"Dead," he whispered hoarsely as he spun around and opened the door. Still gripping his weapon he dashed through the hallways and searched around in a wild frenzy until a stubborn yell found his way to his ears.

"I want to talk to him…now!" the stubborn voice countinued as the voice began to come near Baralai.

"Now Pacce, let's try to be logical about this whole thing," a soothing voice replied as Baralai recognized the voice immediately: Isaaru. There voices were now around the corner and the praetor waited patiently for them.

"NO! I WILL NOT BE LOGICAL! I AM ALREADY BEING LOGICAL! I WANT TO- YOU!" Pacce shouted fiercely but stopped and pointed at the silent Baralai with anger boiling in his face. "Well…tell me, oh great Praetor of New Yevon, what says you!" Pacce countinued as he still pointed an accusing finger at Baralai.

The dark-skinned man watched Isaaru's shocked face and Baralai was grateful for the high collar on his jacket that hid his smirk. "The 'great Praetor of New Yevon' says that using the monkeys as spies will not work." Baralai chuckled softly as his dark orbs watched Pacce's face turn a bright red.

"But they could sneak up on the Youth League!" the young boy protested as he took a step forward, dropping his hand in the process.

"How would we be able to communicate or receive information from these animals?" the praetor countered swiftly as he watched the young boy open and close his mouth for an answer. But as usual, the praetor won and was wearing a soft smile that told Pacce this.

Shaking a fist and stamping his feet, Pacce glared at Baralai with disgust. "You will regret this! The Kinderguardians will take you down!" he growled before dashing off with disgust. Isaaru gave an apologetic look at Baralai before being motioned to follow the Praetor back into his office.

"Take a seat, Isaaru. We have much to talk about." Baralai mused through the past events thoughtfully as they finally reached his office. Isaaru hesitantly took a seat on a blood-red, cushioned chair with fear running through his mind. The silver-haired man took his seat behind the desk before noticing the scorch mark on the floor.

_Damn._

"I apologize for Pacce's rude behavior, sir." Isaaru spoke out softly his eyes averted to his hands. Baralai raised an elegant eyebrow as he heard the term 'sir' being used. _He must be really flustered…_ Waving a hand to silence the now blabbering ex-summoner, Baralai gave a small smile to reassure the man.

"I know it isn't your fault, if that is what you are trying to say. Pacce is a boy whose ideas are wild and absurd. But I believe they will change our world for better or for worse in the future. But moving on, I have something important to tell you…I had a special _guest_ visit me today. A messenger, I believe, that wanted to pry away some secret or secrets that I hold. To tell you the truth…I'm not sure what this creature means," Baralai spoke in a calm and unshaken voice as his chocolate eyes watched Isaaru's surprised expression.

"I'm telling you this because I know you will keep this silent. I am thinking we should create a barrier…maybe to block the pyreflies or something along the lines. But I cannot do it alone…it would take more than us," Baralai finished in a brooding voice. "What do you think of this all?" he asked after a moment of silence.

Isaaru rubbed his chin thoughtfully before getting up slowly with the need to escape and hide under the covers of his bed. With Pacce, Baralai's story and this 'barrier' it all seemed like a day he wished he could sit down and rest. "That sounds like the best choice for now. Be careful with Pacce and his group…they know how to sneak rotten vegetables into people's food. May I be dismissed…please?" Isaaru spoke out pleadingly and watched as Baralai nodded his head. Baralai noticed how eager Isaaru was to leave, _slacker…didn't even look at me in the eye when we were talking._

By nowthe door was partly opened, Isaaru cleared his throat and stared carefully at the door. "Pyreflies are the life force or energy that flows though us. But those that are unsent live with us in memories and thoughts…it could be a sign from the spirits, from the Farplane, that live without rest. Only Yevon would know why they are after such a great soul like you." Isaaru spoke out in a soft voice before leaving silently.

Baralai stared at the now closed door before turning to the paper before him. "Interesting advice." Baralai muttered sarcastically as he felt his mood turn sour at how his day turned out. _Pacce's request…I really am going to regret this._ Placing the paper in the 'decline' pile he turned to the next sheet of paper. "The High Summoner asks for my assistance? They are coming tomorrow in the morning. Now why does she need my help? Last time I remember seeing her was in the Farplane…or was it when – never mind." he murmured to himself as he read the paper before him with amusement.

Running his fingers through his silver hair, he leaned back against his chair heavily with curiosity prodding his mind. Crossing his arms behind his head he rested his eyes and breathed out softly. Today was just another odd day but the words of Shuyin, or what he heard his name was, when he was in the Farplane echoed through his tired mind.

'_I wanted to rest forever, but the pyreflies make me relive that moment…again and again and again.'_ Maybe those words actually mean something more than the obvious facts…maybe they now relate to this odd creature. _Is this Shuyin's doing…is he still hopelessly after that blasted machine? I'm free from there…that is all that matters for now._ (1)

_Yevon…what have **I** done to deserve this?

* * *

Wala! Huzzah! Wootness! Meow Mix! The first chapter out of many that will countinue to get more juicer and yummylicious._

_(1) Well I know Shuyin didn't say it exactly in the Farplane and at the time, but I thought that this statement was just very touching and shadowy. So why not have Baralai hear this when he was in the Farplane with the others...I mean I think it's a snazzy line. Ooo. I like that word...snazzy. Hmm._

Also I will like to inform that I might or will not follow the exact events and so on. But this chapter just sets the time, place, ect. for the story to go off. You have been warned by dears. Before I forget...**don't forget to review** unless you don't want to see my yummylicious chapters that are coming up next.


	2. Deus Ex Machina

_Much thanks for the reviews but to tell you the truth...in this story I'm not going to be so picky about them. All I care is the 'hits' just to know that you read this story is all that truely matters. So enjoy!_**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Deus Ex Machina**

The shadows padded across Baralai's still face as he inhaled and exhaled softly. The morning's dim rays warmed his hand as the day was now upon Bevelle. Towers came into view as the sun splashed colors on it, revealing the marvelous shades of crimson and white. Birds sang into the whispering air as the first priest walked out into the quiet streets and smiled at the rising sun.

Muttering softly underneath his breath, as the praetor's dream began to fade away into the morning dew, the word 'green eyes' filled the silent room. Eyelids slowly opened and closed, but only to be slammed open with Baralai quickly jerking his head up. "What time is it?" he asked quickly to the sun's rays that momentarily blinded his eyes. Blinking back the tears that threatened to come out, the praetor studied the sun and assumed that it was around six o'clock.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" he shouted with frustration as he pounded his fist into his desk. His white hair was standing in odd ways on his head as his chocolate orbs glared at the pile of papers before him. Blinking a few times he realized what he just said, placing his index finger on his bottom lip he felt an unnatural shiver run through his spine.

Whispering soft prayers and apologies he straightened his clothes out and ran his tanned-colored hand through his hair. Staring quietly at the request before him he felt his eyes read but his mind was asleep. Rubbing his eyes he tried again to read the request and finally his mind accepted the information. Mumbling softly to himself he grabbed a pen and scribbled a large, 'Declined.'

"Idiotic request…why even ask?" he whispered harshly as he placed the paper on an already large pile of declined requests. The sounds of laughter and shouts of joy protruded through his office door. Wincing at the noise, that seemed a thousand times louder, Baralai countinued to read the new request.

_Ignore it…just keep on writing. You have fifty more requests left until that damn messenger brings more. Jut keep on reading Baralai._ He thought sourly to himself as he heard running footsteps head his way.

_Keep on reading…_

The footsteps became even louder, filled with the shouts of his name. "Baralai! I mean, Praetor Baralai! They are here! Lady Yuna is here!" they shouted as the door knob turned.

_This one is a decline…now to the next paper._

Two beaming guards stood before Baralai with there hands by their foreheads in a salute. Baralai slowly tore away his eyes from the request and looked up silently at the guards. "Yes?" the praetor asked in a drawling tone as his high collar hid the snarl tugging on his smooth lips.

"They have arrived! They are waitingby thetemple, Praetor Baralai." one of the guards grinned as they both dashed off to spread the news. Sighing heavily as he attempted to restore his calm self, he rose up from his chair with ease. Cracking his neck, he sauntered down the now noisy hallways to find even the calm priests scurrying around and laughing.

"Odd." he murmured into his high collar as he found himself making his way quickly out of the back part of the temple. Bursting out of the doors and into the freezing morning air a sigh of relief fell out of his lips. His breath curled up lazily in the air as the praetor found peace at last. Sticking his hands further into his sleeves for warmth he walked silently toward the front entrance of the temple.

The sound of angry whispers brushed his ear as he neared the entrance. Pausing, he listened quietly as he recognized a voice he wished would disappear from his memories. Leaning his side against the wall beside him he closed his eyes and strained his ears to hear the conversation. _This is wrong…_

"I don't want too!" a voice whined as the sound of a foot stomping on the floor was heard. The sound of soft chuckles and laughter made the voice become silent with confusion. "Hey! Stop it! This is not funny! I'm fine! Look my side is all healed up and pretty!" the voice countinued.

A soft voice replied, "Rikku…just deal with it. It will only be for a few weeks or so. Anyway…Yuna and I have business to take care of down in the Thunder Plains."

"Yunie?" Rikku whined once more, making Baralai shake his head in fear of what the Gullwings would ask of him.

"Sorry Rikku. It's for the best. Oh stop giving me those puppy eyes…you know you can't be in the Celsius because everyone knows you will somehow run out." Baralai assumed Lady Yuna said this comment as he could hear the tinge of sympathy in the voice, it was typical. Rubbing his hands together he straightened himself up and turned the corner to see the backs of Lady Yuna and Paine. However, Rikku was facing him and shot a deadly glare his way.

The other two turned to face Baralai who quickly did a formal bow to Yuna. Yuna merely bowed her head stiffly, so the rumors were true…she really _did_ cast off her beliefs and faith in Yevon. Frowning into his collar his eyes turned to Paine and lingered on her face before turning to Yuna again. "What can I do for you?" he asked softly but soon regretted those words that made him sound like a measly servant.

Paine soon had a small smirk on her face as if reading his very emotions and thoughts. The urge to prank her as Gippal and he did when they were together in a group filled his mind. Sighing heavily he waited patiently for Lady Yuna to reply in her gentle voice she always seemed to use. _Does she ever get mad?_

"Well…I was wondering if you could do the Gullwings a favor but mostly _me_ a favor," Yuna started seeing Baralai's eyes flash with disapproval when she mentioned her group's name, "…Rikku was badly wounded by an aeon we recently battled." The praetor frowned, _why even continue talking in that sweet voice of yours? You know very well I would rather stick myself in a cage than deal with this disgrace._

"You want me to look after her while you are gone. I'm not a babysitter, Lady Yuna. I'm Praetor of New Yevon…not some housewife." Baralai finished Yuna's sentence as she barely opened her mouth. Paine's smirk vanished as her eyes narrowed into fine slits as Yuna blushed a deep scarlet as her words became mush.

"Baralai…walk with me." she growled as she walked over to him and grabbed his limp arm roughly. It seemed more like Paine was dragging him rather than both of them walking…typical again. "What are you trying to pull? You know very well this is for Yuna's sake not Rikku's. She needs someone to help Rikku heal and rest, the Celsius is not the place for her. You are her last hope…everyone else is too busy to watch her-"

The white-haired man growled softly, "What makes you think that I am not busy, Paine?" Paine stopped him and faced him with a calm expression on her face. Baralai watched in frustration as she leaned in and kissed his smooth lips.

"Make time. Now go over there and do your duties as Praetor of New Yevon." Paine snapped back, ruining the kiss and the moment she just placed on Baralai. The praetor frowned as he walked back slowly to the Al Bhed; his thoughts were heavily on Paine and Rikku. _Why even do that when it isall but a false hope…dream…_Brushing his hands against his waist he spotted once more the furious Al Bhed.

"E lyh'd pameaoa drec em rybbahehk!" she threw her arms in the air, revealing the white gauze surrounding all of her stomach and sides. Her emerald eyes flashed with anger as she watched her friends leave with a soft smile and a wave. This meant leaving her with a silent, white-haired man…for a few weeks. "Cdibet veahtc!" she cursed as she folded her arms across her chest. (1)

Baralai sighed heavily and walked past herin silence as he forced himself to calm down. Ever since Shuyin possessed him in Bevelle, in his odd and eventful meeting, he began to feel that anger and sadness pump in him again…just like in his old Crusader days. The sound of light, running footsteps stopped short followed by a soft voice, "Meanie."

Baralai raised an eyebrow and countinued to walk to his, rarely used, house. He couldn't help but smile at this comment by the stubborn Al Bhed it was so sudden and random. _'Meanie?' _Of all the words to call him she picked the unlikeliest of harsh words…or pathetic in her case. To his surprise when he looked up he was by his private lift that lead to anyplace, crook, cranny and corner in Bevelle.

Gracefully getting on he watched as the Al Bhed refused to jump, "I'm injured, you poopie! If I jump my side will begin to bleed again." Her arms were crossed against her chest with her left foot tapping impatiently. "Well!" she growled impatiently as her eyes glimmered with annoyance.

Baralai stared blankly at the girl before letting out a soft hiss as he realized what he was being forced to do. Jumping down he quickly scooped her up in his arms and crouched down slightly to gain more height in his jump. Her warm breath buffeted his neck as her mouth found a way to rest on top of his jacket's collar. Wincing at this he hurriedly jumped in and almost dropped the Al Bhed if it wasn't for his mind to quickly warn him. "Sorry." the white-haired man mumbled as he turned to the control panel before him.

Rikku just snorted in disgust before holding onto the railing as the lift zoomed through the beautiful city of Bevelle. Her eyes widened as she soaked in the heavenly city, "It's…amazing." Baralai smiled at her comment as they made a gentle turn to the left. Closing his eyes and allowing the wind tobrush against his smooth face, he opened his chocolate eyes and laughed softly.

"She's a beauty and yet she is still thriving with life." he agreed as the lift slowed down as it neared a giant-sized building with large windows that gleamed in the light. Rikku gasped and gapped as she felt herself sit down on thelift and hop off. Eyes wide with amazement, she walked aimlessly to the entrance. "Welcome to my home, Rikku," he smirked as he watched the girl walk around like Gippal when he is drunk.

Opening the door for her he shut it quietly behind him; motioning for her to follow, he began to show her to the guest room. After several moments of screaming in excitement, jumping up and down and dancing…Rikku thanked the praetor as she just examined her new room. Baralai felt a cold and cruel shiver run through his body as she embraced him. Her thin arms tightened around his neck as her body rammed against his. Praying silently for Yevon to restrain this animal the girl released him and dashed into her room. Slamming the door shut in his face he cursed angrily at the white-washed door, "Ajem fusyh." (2)

"I heard that you son of- hey when did you speak Al Bhed? But still…you slimly, cruel, big meanie! That's what you are!" she screamed fiercely as she recalled how grateful she was to him for the room. Stomping her feet as she countinued her angry rants, Baralai scowled and walked away.

"Today has to be one of the worst days in my life," he sighed heavily as he wondered if he could somehow lock her in her room. Or even poison her drink so she would stop ranting like a piece of junky machina the Al Bheds' all love. "Yeah…definitely a bad day," he countinued as he walked to his own room, in a hope to drown these events in some blissful dream…

* * *

(1) **E lyh'd pameaoa drec em rybbahehk!** (I can't believe this is happening!) 

**Cdibet veahtc!** (Stupid fiends!)

(2) **Ajem fusyh.** (Evil woman.)

Also the title **'Deus Ex Machina'** means 'god from the machine' in latin. Pretty spiffy word, eh?


	3. Pray For Us All

**A/N:** _Wow...already on chapter three. Amazing! Well going on, my wonderful friend had quite a spaz attack with this chapter. She just slapped in the back of the head, yelling, 'You should of told me you were thatdamn good! You bitch I would of praised you earlier.' Hmm...awkward moment...but I guess it is a compliment. Anyway, apart from my odd friend, I would like to thank those who reviewed and also those who read this story. So far 134 hits...amazing...truely amazing. So here is a lovely chapter dedicated to those people, crazy Sarah and my other lovely friend Heather. Mucho loveo...oh ya...spanish wiz over here. (sweat)_**

* * *

**

**Chapter Three: Pray For Us All**

The sunlight's soft morning rays pressed against a smooth set of eyelids. Releasing a loud yawn the smooth eyelids fluttered open to the new day. A small smile tugged on smooth and thin lips as the Al Bhed jumped out of the summer-red bed. Padding softly toward the bathroom in her flimsy moogle pajamas, she released another loud yawn. Flipping on the lights in the bathroom, she winced as the bold and harsh light stabbed her eyes in the pupils. Rubbing her eyes she opened them once more to find herself staring at her reflection in the spotless mirror.

Giving a nod at her reflection she grabbed her toothbrush and began to brush away the weariness that still clung to her. It has already been four days since she was forced to live with Mr. Smarty-Pants and his preaching cronies. Shaking her head slightly at the thought she countinued to brush her teeth as she shifted her weight to her other side. Spitting out the sky-blue toothpaste and rinsing her mouth with clear, cold and refreshing water Rikku began to strip her clothes off.

Skipping a few steps toward the bathtub she made sure a towel was in arm's reach as she pushed away the shower curtains that blocked her way. She jerked them back to their normal spot to protect her from wandering eyes as she turned the water on. Warm water showered down on her as she stood there for a few moments with her eyes closed in leisure. After washing her hair and body she turned the relaxing water off and grabbed the towel that lay silently on the ground. The soft cotton caressed her body gently as she dried herself off.

Tossing the towel on the ground she bounded toward the dressers. Placing a finger on her chin she hummed softly to herself as she debated to wear her thief attire or her warrior. Part of her wanted to piss the praetor off by walking around in her berserker attire. Giggling as she chose her thief attire, she glanced at the clock and saw that it was bit past eleven. Frowning knowing that breakfast was already served a few hours ago she decided it was time to be a thief. _Well I am already wearing the outfit now…might as well._ _This is going to be fun!_

Prancing out of her room she danced her way to the kitchen, which awarded her with quizzical looks from the few priests that often visit Baralai. Grinning happily, she countinued to grind her hips to the music that played in her mind before coming to a stop, for she smelled a delicious aroma. Her stomach growled and the blonde Al Bhed placed a hand over her stomach. "Food." she moaned as she walked further into the kitchen.

However, there was no cooking food waiting for her but just the remaining aromas that taunted her mind. Hanging her head in despair she slowly raised her head in search of something to ease her whining stomach. Something green flashed in the corner of her eyes; spinning around to the object she saw a beautiful site. There it was…a juicy, lime-green, spotless, glowing and yummy apple. Swiping the apple with ease, she danced her way outside toward the courtyard.

The site of the different shades of colors that clung to the flowers, which surrounded the courtyard, made Rikku's spirits rise with admiration. They were flawless and silent beings that shinned their color for other's satisfaction…in a way it reminded her of Yuna. However, Yuna is now the talker just like herself which made Rikku beam with pride…she taught Yuna well. Sitting on an empty bench she rubbed the apple on her skirt before taking a large bite out of it. Moving her shoulders to the music that still played in her mind she took another bite.

"Today is perfect," she murmured after taking another bite.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ou, ruf'c meva?" an arrogant young man spoke in his laid-back voice as he took a seat in front of the tidy desk. "You should become my housewife, 'Lai." Gippal laughed as he nodded his head to the praetor's desk. Running his hand through his blonde hair he gave a flashy grin to the white-haired man that glared at him. "I mean it, 'Lai…look at this room. It screams 'Gippal's new housewife' all over the walls." (1)

Gippal was roughly smacked behind the head by the praetor who was now wearing a victorious grin as he walked to his own chair. Gippal rubbed his head gently before giving another charming smile. "Going on…I came to stop by and tease you for the hell of it. Also because I got word that you were visited by a few celebrities. I never saw you as a lady's man, 'Lai." he laughed as he felt Baralai's victorious grin fade into a frustrated frown.

"You are finally being the true ass that you really are, Gippal. If only you were like that in our Crusader days we would have stayed away from your bubbling mouth. But yeah…I was visited by a few 'celebrities' as you like to say. Before I go on, I got a question for you…how in the world do you deal with Rikku? She's crazy! She just complains and bickers…she just won't shut up!" Baralai sighed heavily as he leaned against his chair; his mind was reeling with disgust and confusion.

Gippal looked off in the distance, ignoring Baralai's first comment, but caught the scorch mark on the carpet. He tied these two together, Rikku and the scorch mark, before looking up at the praetor with a sly grin on his face. "You dirty dog. Wow you really have changed in many _mysterious _ways. It seems I taught you well…but wow."

"What are you talking about? I asked a simple question about Rikku." Baralai replied heatedly. Gippal scoffed and waved his hand to silence the praetor. Pointing at the scorch mark he cleared his throat and leaned against his chair.

"I'm talking about what happened the past few nights, 'Lai. I still can't believe you had _fiery hot_ sex on the floor with Cid's girl! Worst of it is that you didn't even invite me!" Gippal exclaimed as he placed a hand over his heart in a pained expression. "Share the love, 'Lai." he pouted.

"Gippal…that is not what I meant."

"Sure it isn't…I believe ya."

"Gippal-"

"So how did it go? Was it just on the floor?

"Gippal?"

"Oh…so it was everywhere. How did you clean your desk so well?"

"Will you just-"

"Wow…always was doing the _impossible_, eh?"

"GIPPAL! SHUT UP!"

"Oui hyikrdo caq veaht." Gippal chuckled as he saw Baralai's face heat up in embarrassment. "So you want to know how to deal with her? When she was in her little moods, I always gave her a nice make-out session with the help of my mad skills," Gippal nodded as he stood up slowly from his chair, "well I have to head back to work. Be good my hyikrdo caq veaht!" Strutting out of the room he left the Praetor of New Yevon flustered and embarrassed. (2)

"I knew I should have got rid of the mark…but how does Gippal even think that was even possible. Scorch marks because of that…ya right." he sighed heavily as he went over Gippal's odd advice. "Kiss her? I rather be possessed by Shuyin than go near that crazy woman." he growled as he rubbed his eyes fiercely.

_Life sucks. Thank you Gippal for having your ex ruin my life._

Sighing heavily, which he seemed to be doing often, he ran his hand across his face. A knock filled the air and Baralai's first thoughts were that Gippal came back to give him lessons…or some other perverted crap. _Praise Yevon for Gippal's charming way of helping people._ Frowning at his sarcastic thought he stared at the door before calling out, "Come in."

It was Isaaru and when the praetor saw the man's concerned expression he knew something was wrong. "You haven't slept yet, sir?" he asked in his caring and sympathetic voice. Baralai raised a graceful eyebrow and nodded his head to the stack of papers to his right.

"How could you tell?" the white-haired man asked softly as he clasped his hands before him.

"Your eyes are bloodshot…I think you should take a week of."

"I _courteously_ abstain, Isaaru. There is still work to be done."

"Baralai…you are going to kill yourself if you keep on doing all of this. Just tell the citizens that requests won't be checked till the end of next week. They will understand…I'll tell them…" Isaaru countered swiftly, surprising the praetor by how determined he was. Twirling his thumbs slowly he bit the bottom of his lip before accepting the impossible.

"Very well," Baralai replied as he got up and watched Isaaru smile before leaving silently, "I guess I'll sped quality time with the blonde demon living in my house." Sulking toward his house he muttered occasional curses as he left the temple that hummed with hymns and praises to Yevon. His world of sulking came to crash when he realized that the sound of hysterical screaming came from a group of young girls. _Shit…why am I walking instead of using my lift?_

His legs immediately bursted with energy as he felt them lead him to his house before he can himself on the ground with groping girls. Taking a side street the sight of the door to his haven-like house was only a few strides away. Furrowing his brows he reached for his keys but only to see the door opening. Nodding with relief he was at the steps and lunged forward. His fall was graceful as usual as he felt himself bump into something while his foot kicked the door closed roughly.

The sound of despair and even crying were heard outside his door. "Baralai! Call me, love!" a voice cried anxiously from outside. Eyes closed as he released a chuckle as he remained in his face-down position he whispered softly with a small grin on his tanned face, "I forgot how it was to be chased…I really need to reconsider using my lift." Resting his head on the soft floor…_soft floor, but the floor is made out of wood._ That is when he realized he was not laying on the floor when he realized something moist was pressing on his neck. The thing he was on shifted slightly, what Baralai assumed was legs, and whoever's knee it was raised upward. A harsh shiver ran down his back as the knee gently touched his crotch.

Slowly getting up his chocolate eyes was widened with shock as he stared into a pair of furious eyes. Twitching with frustration he whispered hoarsely to the being he was laying on, "Pray for us...so this won't happen again."

* * *

(1) **Ou, ruf'c meva?** (Yo, what's up?) 

(2) **Oui hyikrdo caq veaht.** (You naughty sex fiend.)


	4. When the Lights Go Off

**A/N:**_Well this isn't as long as my other chapters...but it has tons of hints, clues, ect. on the future chapters. I would of made it longer if I wasn't so rushed with the whole 'It's the holdiays! Clean up your room!' Ugh...my room is a scary place. Going on I apologize...I feel horrible. I promise to make it up to you on the next chapter. So I hope you enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: When the Lights Go Off**

Oh it was horrible alright. Being faced with your worst fear and then realizing in a way…that you enjoy the thrill of being scared to death. It was a bittersweet moment when he found himself possessed by an angry spirit seeking revenge. Being forced to allow another breath, walk, feel and taste for you was all too much disturbing. However, to see yourself progress in life was worth the pain and torture. Baralai looked at his hands as he took a quick glance at the clock. It was a minuet before midnight and the praetor was surprised to find himself in bed for once.

Sighing heavily as he remembered he was awakened from his dream he stared at the dark walls shadowed with night. It was a disaster that morning…finding your best friend encouraging you to do something you didn't do. Then to find yourself in the most awkward and obscene positions on the person you truly loathe. It was not a happy day in Baralai's world. Lightly touching his sore cheek, which burned with humiliation and pain from the Al Bhed's hand, he muttered a few curses. Then to top that off he was kicked in a certain area that truly made him feel like an idiot for not using the lift in the first place…instead of being chased by a wave of girls.

Closing his eyes, as he turned his head toward his left, he sank deeper into the bed. The darker shadows in the room scurried off as the clock read twelve o' clock…it was time. Fluttering through hallways the shadows slipped through a sturdy door as it searched for its next prey. A single pyrefly danced quietly in the room as it debated on its next course of actions.

**_He has forgotten about that night…how amusing. It seems that I will have to use someone else to do my dirty work. However…he has that 'barrier,' he been ranting about after my appearance, and I can't touch him. What if I used another? Just giving certain emotions to another…he might tell that blasted secret he holds. Maybe…just maybe._**

The pyrefly floated around in the room as it sang out it's thoughts, it was a flawless idea in it's opinion.

**_Who should I pick?_** The shadows soon formed into a body as the pyrefly entered it.

Turning to get a better view of the room, the unsent spirit noticed that it was in a bedroom. There, sleeping soundly, was an innocent victim that would prove to be successful in it's first blow to the praetor. Giving out a soft shine in that dark room, the spirit dived into the body on the bed and came out a few minuets later.

**_All set and ready…I'll show him that the spirits in the Farplane are much alive with anger for him._**

The still body on the bed suddenly twitched with aggravation; rising up into a sitting position, the body cracked it's neck. Feet touched the cool ground as the pyrefly's victim's legs became wobbly like a newborn deer trying to walk. Collapsing on the ground, the victim crawled out of the room with a savage look on those fierce eyes. The victim's breathing was harsh as it felt it's limbs move out of desire not will. Smooth and slender fingers reached out for the doorknob before it, grasping on it the door slowly opened.

The moon shined softly as a single beam penetrated the window and rested on the dark sheets of the bed. The sheets shifted and rustled a bit as a tanned man turned to his side. A dark grin formed as the victim crawled further into the room…it was time.

The sound of the floorboards groaning made the praetor jerk into a sitting position. Dark orbs scanned the room with the eyes of a hawk until it stopped at the foot of his bed. There, sitting on his bed, was a slender figure with dark green eyes that shined with a hidden message.

_Green eyes! Like in my dream on the day the High Summoner came… The atmosphere, mood, tension…it all matches…am I reliving a dream? Am I awake? Am I asleep? _(1)

"You are shaking…" the shadowed figure on his bed whispered as it crawled slowly toward him. The praetor grasped the sheets on the mattress as he realized that voice came from a certain individual that he disliked: Rikku. _Maybe she is coming back for more revenge about that morning's awkward fall. Yevon help me._ Wincing as he felt her hand touch his exposed chest he waited for all of Farplane to burst loose on his bare body.

"Let me ease your troubled mind," she spoke in a seducing tone as her hand quietly reached for the lone dagger that laid on the nightstand. Baralai failed to notice this as his eyes were fixed on her other lone hand that trailed down his chest. "Just relax…this won't hurt a bit," she growled as she suddenly raised the dagger and plunged it forward. The tanned man jerked with surprise as he felt the cool dagger touch his hot skin.

It missed…but it was dangerously close. The dagger was held lightly in the pillow as its side barely touched his arm. _What the heck? Is she planning to kill me all over that stupid fall?_ "Rikku…I said I was sorry…what do you think you are doing?" he whispered harshly as he slid out of bed. "I'm sorry, Rikku…" he frowned as he felt her grip his wrist firmly.

With one swift movement he flipped her over and watched as she crashed on the floor. The sound of pained moans filled his ear as he kicked the dagger out of her hand. Straddling her hips as he pinned her hands above her head, he gave the Al Bhed a furious look. "Are you crazy?" he yelled at her as he felt his heart beat against his chest in fear.

The sound of head smacking head resounded throughout the room. Red and purple spots appeared in his vision. "Maybe I am a bit crazy but I came for the secrets that hold in that retched mind of yours. If I have to kill you then so be it…I'm always up for something sweet to drink," she grinned as she leaned down and licked the blood that ran down his face from her attack.

The sun allowed a single ray to slowly light up the dim room. As the warm and comforting light struck the two on the floor a wave of confusion fell on the Al Bhed. Fainting, she collapsed on Baralai, as the praetor watched a few pyreflies come out of her slender form. Disappearing in the air, they sang softly until the room was fully lit up. Looking down at the Al Bhed he found that she was unconsciously crying; running a hand through her hair, he whispered softly to the morning air, "Maybe that dream was a sign after all…but only when the lights are off and when the teeth are barred do I realize this."

* * *

_(1) On chapter two on the first couple of paragraphs, Baralai mutters something about green eyes when he is asleep. Yup...all things are connected or so what Yuna always rants about. -tosses muffin at her- Shut up!_


	5. My Sweetest Downfall

**A/N: **I feel just awful for not making the previous chapter short...yes it even makes me angry. Grrr rawr. Anyways I hope this chapter serves it's purpose to restore peace and much love to all my lovely readers. Oh, before I go on I have a warning to give...it may seemed rushed and odd...but believe me this actually happened in real life. In this chapter I am using myself as an example...it makes my life easier. To sum up what happened...it was a rushed and crazy event for me. Ah...hurray for odd beginnings and endings.So don't feel flustered when you get near the end...just remember that everything has a purpose. **

* * *

**

**Chapter Five: My Sweetest Downfall**

"_Are you kidding me? What makes you think I'm going to do that?" Gippal laughed as the three of them stared at each other. Smiles clutched on their faces as each told one another where they would be going if needed. Scratching his neck, Gippal patted Baralai, "What about you…do you search for a city filled with a multitude of beautiful women?" _

_Baralai and Nooj laughed softly at this, typical Gippal. "Hmm…not really. I'm going to Bevelle; the multitude of women will find me, not the other way around like you." Baralai teased. Gippal grinned and stared upward at the sky before shoving his friend playfully. _

"_Touché. Well…since our prince of wonders is off to Bevelle what about you Nooj? Planning to take over the word without us, eh?" Gippal smirked as he caught a warning look from the older-looking man about the statement and Baralai for using his usual reply. "Or are you still looking for a place to die? If you do…find a place filled with women! They'll ease your sufferings as you float through the Farplane." he bursted out laughing as he imitated a bird with his hands; he received the occasional punches in the arm. _

_Wincing in pain he rubbed his sore arm before catching the laughter in Nooj's face. This was really goodbye… Nooj looked past Baralai's shoulder before replying, "Not sure where I'll go…I'll figure it out sooner or later." Baralai nodded and rested his hand on Gippal's shoulder, signaling that it was finally time. _

_They gave short waves and nods before heading off in their own direction. "What a rough ride we gone through." Baralai murmured. The sound of a gunshot rang through his ears and the next thing he knew he was on the ground. Breathing in the dry dirt, he felt his heart race madly in his chest. Baralai could feel the warm blood trail out of his mouth as his eyes remained wide with shock. Gippal soon joined him, his hand barely touching Baralai's cheek. _

"_I said your work was done!" a voice shouted above the pounding staccato of his racing heart. Slowly darkness began to cloud before his eyes as another gunshot filled the air. A scream banged against his ears as he realized it was from Paine. Forcing himself up was futile for his limbs were already limp and immobile. Accepting sweet sleep he breathed in the pool of blood and dirt before his mouth before sinking into the true essence of fear. _

_They were now all standing in Underground Bevelle, where secrets hide in the shadows. They all stood together like old times…but it was different mood this time. "Why did you shoot us in the back?" he shouted viciously as his hand trembled with horror as his gun pointed at Nooj. "Answer me!" Baralai countinued as his eyes portrayed eagerness to pull the trigger. However, at the same time, his eyes showed disbelief that his friend did that horrible act. Swallowing the lump in his throat he felt his senses become dull. _

_Lips moved and he felt his own lips reply. A single thought drifted in his mind, 'Nooj is a traitor…kill him.' Nodding slowly he blinked in surprise as he noticed a swarm of pyreflies escape from Nooj's body. In a blink of an eye the pyreflies entered him; swimming and clawing through his veins, they entered his troubledmind. _

_Hacking and crying out in pain he gave up the mental fight against the pyreflies. Standing up straight with an arrogant grin plastered on his tanned face, he towered over the crouched Deathseeker. The single thought that drifted in his mind turned into a darker version, 'He sought death…so I will give it to him. Slowly of course, what's the fun watching him die without any laughs for me?' _

The afternoon rays blinded him, forcing him to wake up from his dreams about his complex past. His chest heaved up and sank down in quick movements as his heart raced around in his body. Chocolate orbs stared at the creamy-colored ceiling as he pictured Nooj turning around and aiming a gun at his back. Licking his lips he blinked the sight away and attempted to get up. His back screamed with discomfort and pain as his sore muscles reminded him that he was not on his bed.

Holding in a groan in anguish he felt something soft brush against his stomach. Turning his head downward he noticed a silent figure asleep on his lap with a hand gently touching his stomach. His mind struggled to find an explanation as his memories of the previous night became muddled like melting snow. _What is she doing in my room…let alone my lap? _Running a hand through his hair he debated if he should get up and take the risk of her getting up _or_ pretend to be asleep and wait for her to wake up.

Both seemed to have losing consequences because he knew very well the Al Bhed would wake up…and the Farplane would break loose. _If I get anymore beatings…down there…oh Yevon I might become sterile._ He gave a pained expression to his lap where his downfall slept peacefully. Scratching his head in a worried gesture he moaned with distress…this week off was a terrible mistake.

Smooth eyelids shot up at the sound of his moan; staring silently at the praetor those shinning green eyes gave him a curious look. Raising off his lap and into a sitting position the Al Bhed scanned her surroundings. Rikku was speechless after seeing that she was in Baralai's room, wearing only her bikini top and her thong, and with the praetor with his shirt off. After a few moments of fuming silently she jumped up and pointed a lone finger at the stunned praetor.

"You…you did this? What am I, some slut that you can drag around and use whenever you are having a bad day?" she screamed in a shrill voice as her finger shook with rage. Baralai snorted in disgust at the questions she shot at him. Slowly getting up and backing away tell he reached a safe distance away from her kicking range, he gave her a frown. "What is wrong with you? Just because you had an awkward moment when you fell yesterday doesn't mean we are bed partners, ya hear!" she countinued.

_Bed partners…some slut that I drag around when I have a bad day? That doesn't seem like a bad idea – whoa what the fuck am I saying? _"Bed partners? I didn't think we got that far…yet." he grinned as he suddenly felt like the rehabilitation of Gippal's dirty mind. Rikku gapped in shock but soon turned her shocked appearance into an enraged blonde demon that she truly was.

"Fryd? Yna oui lnywo…E's kuehk du gemm oui!" she threatened as she took one step forward. (1)

"Oh, like last night," he countered as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Last night?"

"Yes...last night you came into my room and attempted to kill me. Nice try."

"B – but I…I don't remember doing that."

"Pimmcred. Stop lying…or do Al Bhed's always lie," he snarled back as he felt that familiar anger that lay dominant, a while back, awake like a beast. It was a low and cruel remark, but she crossed the point of no return. "Go ahead…keep on lying with that innocent look of yours. I'm waiting." he countinued. (2)

Rikku looked down at her feet as her arms swayed back and forth in distress. "I don't remember," she mumbled softly as she realized that she was holding back salty tears. Blinking them away she quickly wiped them away before Baralai could notice. "All I remember is going to bed and then I find myself asleep on your lap," she added quietly as she refused to meet his blazing eyes.

Rikku bit her lip and realized that she was making a fool of herself. First acting touch and fierce and then acting timid and confused. _Maybe we Al Bheds are liars…we just don't realize that._ Rubbing her left arm she heard the praetor give out a sharp sigh. _Me…try to kill Baralai…even though I don't like him he is still a friend of Paine's. _

"Just…forget about it." Rikku heard his statement perfectly despite his sudden husky tone. Looking up at his chocolate eyes she couldn't help but sink into them and loose herself in it's beauty. Giving him a warm smile she closed the gap that stood between them and wrapped her lean arms around his neck. His skin was burning as she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"I'm…sorry. I never meant to hurt you and I hope you won't hold this against me." she whispered softly to his skin, still confused about this whole thing. However, she found comfort being next to him. A comfortable shiver ran though his body as he inhaled her scent. The smell of thyme and lavender filled his nostrils but also a hit of machine oil danced around the two smells. Before he could get the chance to reply an abrupt knock filled the air.

"Sir…it is midday and we have visitors. Shall I tell them to wait outside?" a voice quickly spoke through the door. Politely prying himself away from the Al Bhed he answered the voice.

"Yes…I'll be out in a few minuets." the praetor answered as he searched for a clean pair of clothes. Rikku stood there, facing the wall with an injured expression reading on her face. Two minuets passed and Baralai was back into his usual attire. "Are you going to get ready too? I doubt that you would enjoy walking about with your undergarments on," he lightly brushed against her shoulder as he headed toward the door.

"What about you? I bet you would enjoy seeing me embarrass myself." she shot back softly. Baralai froze and furrowed his brows in a disapproving expression. Walking up to her he gently grabbed her wrist and dragged her out of the room toward her own. "What are you doing?" she mumbled as she cautiously scanned the hallway.

Standing before her room with it's opened door he stopped and turned to face her. "I don't want to see you upset…I almost got pounded into a pulp last time." he replied solemnly. Rikku gave him a weak smile before disappearing in her room, leaving Baralai chewing inside his cheek. Running a hand through his sleek hair he stared at the wall as he went through his thoughts. _A week has passed already…or part of a week. So this is my last chance._

Rubbing his right arm nervously he heard the sound of footsteps coming his way. "Let's go," he mumbled as Rikku bounced beside him with a grin plastered on her face. It felt good to let go of your worries when putting on a different dressphere; now she was wearing the songstress, Lenne no longer thrived in the clothing's seams. All was well in Spira…Yuna got Tidus back, Paine is now becoming the Paine in her Crimson Squad days that Rikku wished to meet and well…that was it. _They have happy endings…what about me? Where is my happy ending?_

_Shuyin was no longer a threat but what about me? I attempted to kill Baralai; does that mean I am no better than Shuyin's anger? Poor Baralai…first possessed by Shuyin and then forced to control Vegnagun…also me trying to kill him…Maybe I am being a bit hard on him. Ugh…but he can be such a meanie at times._

Baralai gave a quick glance at Rikku and watched her face beam with joy and life. Seeing her eyes sparkle in the light he couldn't help but smile, life is a precious thing and it took Vegnagun and Rikku to make him realize that. His thoughts drifted to Gippal and then Nooj. After their talk to Spira about being in 'one ship' and so on…Nooj made dark comment about New Yevon after the celebration of unity and safety. He knew Nooj didn't mean it, but to hear that dreadful remark after a peaceful and glorious speech…it made his blood boil.

Baralai pushed opened the doors to reveal two smiling faces; keeping a blank face, Rikku dashed past him and hugged the two sphere hunters. "Yunie! Dr. P! Your back!" she laughed as she jumped in front of them in excitement. Paine shook her head as she heard Rikku call her 'Dr. P.' Rikku grinned and began to chat to Yuna as Paine made her way to Baralai.

"How was she?" she asked softly as she crossed her arms across her chest. Baralai shrugged and stared at Rikku's back before turning his gaze back to her. Her eyes told him to either report or be beaten to a pulp. Baralai took a deep breath and shifted his weight to the other side.

"Her side is healed…just a scar and a few scabs remain. Other than that she was…manageable," he struggled to find the right words. Paine nodded finding it sufficient and on topic. Patting his shoulder she headed back to Yuna and Rikku. He watched the three of them whisper softly and nod their heads in agreement to some plan or whatever it is…

Yuna and Paine walked away quietly leaving the Al Bhed before him. Folding his arms across his chest he tilted his head slightly to the left, trying to figure out her expression. It was unreadable as she headed toward him with a smile tugging on her lips. "I guess I'm finally able to go back on the Celsius." she broke the silence that hung between them like snow waiting to burst out of the bulging clouds.

"So you are leaving," he finished in the same calm voice he always used.

"Ya…but I want to tell you something. I realized how stupid we have been toward each other. I can't think of a single day when we agreed on something," she started off, turning her back to him as her eyes rested to the north. Dark, ominous clouds covered the beautiful sky like a sheet. Biting her lip she took in a deep breath and exhaled softly into the cool air.

"I realized that we are just jerks playing with matches. I don't know what happened last night with me…but that was not me. That night I wasn't a jerk playing with matches…no…I was a nightmare lingering on." she countinued as she turned to face the stunned and silent praetor.

"Jerks playing with matches…maybe that is all we do and are. I know it wasn't you…I hate to think that it was Shuyin. But I also have a confession to spill out to you," Baralaifinally replied slowlyas he walked past the Al Bhed. Staring at his feet he went on, "I always treated you like an Al Bhed…when I should have treated you like a person. What I'm trying to say is that…" he trailed off, not really sure what he was trying to say.

Turning to face Rikku he felt his eyes slowly close as something soft as silk massaged his lips. The weight of hands on his cheeks was gentle as the pads of their fingers traced his jaw line. He felt his hands grasp on to a small waist as the kiss deepened; pulling her close to him he embraced the warm shivers that strutted through his body.

It ended so slowly and silently as their faces drew a few inches back; observing each other's smiles on their faces, Baralai chuckled softly. "We are really going to get pounded by your brother…or maybe just me," he smiled warmly as he leaned forward to kiss her lightly on the neck. Rikku felt her eyeswidened_…he is aYevonite…I'm an Al Bhed! Pops is going to rip me to shreds. _"I fear this won't work out." he whispered solemnly as he gave her a worried look.

"Rikku! Get your butt back on the ship! We are waiting!" Brother's voice shrilled through her communicator on her scarf. The Al Bhed gave a pained expression to Baralai before dashing off. Stopping after a few strides she spun around and gave him a large grin.

"I'll find a way," she shouted happily, hiding the fact that she was also worried and scared.

Baralai watched her dash off and frowned deeply, his chocolate orbs glaring with disapproval of himself. "I kissed an Al Bhed and I liked it…just great. What will the whole city of Bevelle say…? No, scratch that, what will Spira say? I can already see the headlines, 'Praetor of New Yevon in love with an Al Bhed. An odd way to celebrate the Eternal Calm.' Lightly touching his lips he sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "I guess we always need to get burned to make things right." Shaking his head he just reminded himself that she was a blonde demon playing with his emotions.

* * *

**A/N:** Well I hope you liked this chapter, for I truely enjoyed writing it. So far on the 'hits' for this story...there is 354...holy smokes! Keep it up, loves! So if you are confused the last paragraph should help you out and give you a hint. If not well then I shall tell you...Baralai is not...wait why am I telling you this? I'm going to give the next chapter away then...pfft nervermind then. Sorry guys but my lips are sealed...I wish I could tell you but where is the fun in that? Happy holidays!

(1)**Fryd? Yna oui lnywo…E's kuehk du gemm oui!** What? Are you crazy…I'm going to kill you!

(2)**Pimmcred.** Bullshit.


	6. Walking Home

**A/N:** What the heck is wrong with me? Did anyone notice the first sentence on the last chapter for A/N (top part)? It said 'short' instead of long...wow I am just out of it. Well I hope you caught my mistake...it was stupid of me. So here is the next chapter, I'm now deciding to use quotes...it makes the chapters a bit more interesting in my opinion. So don't forget to buckle your seatbelts and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Six: Walking Home**

_"Love is a fire, but whether it is going to warm your heart or burn down your house, you cannot tell."_

_-unknown_

Pacing back and forth in front of his desk was the only sign of life in his body. His chocolate eyes were glazed as he entered another world inside his mind and his breathing was too relaxed to be normal. Hands clasped behind his back his mind was in a middle of a mental war between his conscience, gut and heart. Licking his lips as he went through the possible methods of solving this problem, he found flaws and mistakes in each plan.

Isaaru stood there by the door for five silent minuets before the Praetor of New Yevon paused and stared at his now cluttered desk. Papers scribbled with notes of each of his plans and part of him wanted to rip them into shreds and toss them in the air. Sighing, seeing how childish and idiotic this was, he turned his gaze upward at the window. Rain pattered lightly on the window as the sky rumbled angrily. "You saw it…didn't you." Baralai spoke making the question into a stern comment.

The ex-summoner fidgeted as his sleeves quivered slightly in the air. Swallowing the lump in his throat he answered softly, "Yes, I did." Isaaru remembered just two hours ago how he peered through Baralai's office window and saw the two with locked lips. It sent horror down his body as he watched the man he looked up to begin to turn Spira into turmoil once more. An Al Bhed and a Yevonite together was like changing a hound into a bird…it was possible but dire consequences came with the package. There was also something else to remember, in the past, the Al Bhed race has become a victim to the Yevonites' attacks. Even though some Al Bheds accept the past and leave it at that, hoping to make the present a new start…many are still angry and full of rage.

Baralai frowned slightly as he realized that he said 'yes' instead of 'what are you talking about?' "Must you be so disgustingly honest?" Baralai muttered under his breath, failing to reach Isaaru's ears. _What am I going to do? _Sighing again, realizing that he now had a fifty percent chance of being discovered by the world, he turned to face Isaaru. Walking slowly toward the ex-summoner, his hands fell to his sides as he paused when he was a hand-length away.

"I advice you to keep the past event silent, I would hate to _drag _you in the Farplane kicking and screaming." Baralai whispered harshly, feeling the vibrations from the ex-summoner lightly touch his sleeves. Watching Isaaru nod in a silent agreement, Baralai turned and went to his desk. Baralai knew that he was bluffing but yet fortunately Isaaru didn't catch that hidden meaning in Baralai's words. Cleaning up his desk, he spoke directly to Isaaru with his eyes on his scribbled notes, "You are dismissed, Isaaru. Oh and another thing, don't forget this deal or you will pay the price with your life. Of course, I will be forced to collect…_slowly_."

The praetor heard the door open quickly and close silently, allowing a smile to creep on his tanned-colored face; he continued to clean his desk off. "Since I can't look for Isaaru for advice, due to the fact that I scared him to death…literally, I guess I have to ask the last person I would expect for advice," he spoke lightly to himself, "Yevon help me get though this."

It unceasingly rained as three days flew by quickly just like how the sun disappears behind the gray clouds. A knock reverberated through the silent air in the office, looking up at the door Baralai answered, "Come in." The door opened and closed quietly as a grinning figure collapsed on one of the chairs. "You're late…two days late," Baralai looked up and returned the grin, "I thought you could do better…I was expecting five or six."

"You're being unfair, 'Lai. I came as fast I could when I got your message; I would have came a few hours earlier but…" an emerald eye gleamed with laughter, "I entered through the guest room window to your house, don't ask why. Anyway I was observing the room and I found a piece of clothing that shocked me." With that said he reached into his pocket and pulled out a crumpled orange piece of something, or so what Baralai saw through his eyes.

"Hmm?" was all the praetor replied, Gippal saw his expression and sighed heavily. Straightening out the piece of clothing it revealed a sunny-yellow bikini top with a thick strand of orange outlining it. Baralai remained silent as he mentally kicked himself for not checking on the guest room. "Is that yours Gippal?" Baralai finally replied to the smirking Al Bhed.

Gippal narrowed his eye and wagged a finger at him, "Hey, this definitely not my size…how could it be mine? Oh, I also found this garment grid too…what have you been doing 'Lai?" Baralai sighed softly, resting his chin on his hand; watching the Al Bhed mess around with the garment grid for five minuets made a smile creep on the praetor's lips. "Hey what if I tried this one on? You think its just girl's clothes?" Gippal asked as he curiously looked at the choices.

"Not sure…why don't you try one on?" Baralai replied lazily as his chocolate eyes gazed at the grinning Al Bhed. Gippal nodded and eagerly chose one; an odd tingling sensation ran through his fingers down to his toes, a blinding flash of light filled the room afterward. Baralai closed his eyes and slowly opened his eyes as he heard Gippal chuckle softly.

"Does this make me look fat?" the Al Bhed asked as Baralai looked up to stare at an image of Gippal that would probably never fade from his mind. There he was, muscle and all, in a white thong and other revealing clothing. Claws took place of fingers as Gippal studied himself, "The grid says this is the 'Berserker' dressphere. Hmm, this is definitely a lady's magnet ally."

Baralai placed his head on the desk and prayed to Yevon that somehow this was some weird nightmare. "Damn the grid won't let me change back…ugh…I'm going to freeze to death when I get outside. So tell me, 'Lai, what's the problem with you-know-who?" Gippal sighed heavily as leaned back into his chair, watching as Baralai lifted his head. Baralai took a deep breath and began to tell Gippal all the events that occurred when she first rode his private lift. _Just my luck that the grid doesn't work now…perfect, now I have to talk to an almost naked man. _

It was difficult to talk to Gippal with his appearance being extremely revealing but, he managed to spill out each event and emotion from his mouth. That is when Gippal leaned forward and gave Baralai a sly look. "I have an idea…but it will take time." the Al Bhed looked left and right before jumping up and dashing to Baralai's side. Leaning his head to his ear he whispered his plan, in fear someone would hear it and steal his genius idea. "Well?" Gippal smiled as he headed back to his chair, arms folded across his muscular chest he observed Baralai's hands that twitched slightly.

"It…sounds….perfect. I'm impressed." Baralai murmured as he stared at his uncluttered desk.

Gippal nodded with content, "I am a genius after all, eh? So about this Isaaru guy he sounds like a bastard…I propose that we scare him…again. You can escort me downstairs and since I saw that guy patrolling the hallways, we are bound to run into him." Baralai raised an eyebrow and waited for an explanation on how this was supposed to be frightening. "Don't worry just play along with me." Gippal assured him as he got up and stuck the garment grid in his pocket, tossing the bikini top on his desk he chuckled softly.

Baralai eyed the top before getting up from his seat as Gippal linked arms with the praetor, "Shall we?" Gippal nodded his head as he watched Baralai sigh softly, trying to hold back the laughter that began to rise up his throat. They strolled though the endless hallway and quickly they spotted Isaaru a few strides away.

Gippal shifted slightly as the emotions running though the garment he wore began to rub on him. "Huh? 'Lai I have the urge to bite something." Gippal muttered as he scratched his head with his free hand. Isaaru was now one stride in front of them and stood there, paralyzed with shock as he saw Gippal and Baralai arm in arm. Before Isaaru could stutter a question, Gippal sank his teeth into Baralai's shoulder. "You taste good, 'Lai." Gippal smiled as he watched the blood drain from Isaaru's face.

Baralai managed to place a grin on his face as he felt the Al Bhed nuzzle his neck. Strolling down the stairs the sound of a body collapsing rang through their ears. "Gippal sometimes I wonder if you really are attracted to women." Baralai mumbled as he heard the Al Bhed laugh out loud.

"Are you trying to ask me out 'Lai? 'Cause for you I would do anything." Gippal teased as he felt the praetor punch him roughly in the arm. _Good times, good times._ "Ouch, nice punch…now how am I supposed to get home in this outfit? Stupid grid won't work," the blonde man cursed as he pushed random buttons. A buzzing sound filled the air and in a blink of an eye Gippal was no longer in a thong but his normal clothes. "Thank Yevon...it was starting to ride up in the back." Gippal smiled as he handed him the grid.

With everything said and done, Gippal gave a small wave before leaving the building. The rain gently pattered on him as he stuck his hands in his pockets, a wave of jealousy ran through his spine. Rikku now had her eyes on Baralai from all the events he told him…it was similar to his own past with Rikku. First she's stubborn as a fiend and then she randomly gives you a kiss before running off. Frowning he gazed at the sky and realized he could never stay angry at Baralai…they gone through so much. It's not worth ruining a friendship like the one they share. No…it was never worth ruining it over Rikku, for there is always that harem of women and a pool of pudding to look out for.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_A few days earlier..._**

Tidus stared at the moody blonde as his eyes watched her search her room furiously. Leaning against the doorframe he felt an amused smile tug on his lips as she tossed pillows into the air. "Where is it? Where is my garment grid? Also why am I missing my extra top?" she growled as she kicked a random book that laid in her way.

"Hey, Rikku. Dinner is ready; I'll tell Barkeep to warm up your food for you later." Tidus spoke in a calm voice as he watched Rikku's head nod in agreement. Satisfied he left the troubled Al Bhed, not sure if it was wise to help or not. Rikku sighed and fell back on her bed; arms outstretched on the bed, she went over the places she forgot to look at.

_Bathroom? Already looked. _

_Closet? Already looked._

_This room? Already looked and trashed._

_Ship? Don't really think it's hear, Barkeep didn't see anything while cleaning up._

_Bevelle? Nah, why would it be in there? Ugh, where is that blasted thing?_

"Cren ndlzn. If I find out who took it I'm going to-" she spoke angrily at the ceiling but suddenly began to cough. Sitting up with her head bowed to her lap, she coughed viciously as a cold presence crawled up her veins. The sound of pyreflies singing filled her ears as she slammed her emerald eyes shut. (1)

* * *

**A/N:** Wow another chapter is finished, I'm still surprised how I'm not even to the juicy bits yet. (sigh) Well I guess that means it's a cliffhanger for the both of us...man what's wrong with me. Also good news...the hits on this story rose up like a fiend on steroids! The lucky number is 451...holy guacemole! I feel like a three year-old whose birthday is today! Squee! So keep on reading you guys make feel like lucky three again (I don't even remember what I even did when I was three. Umm...well.)good times, good times. 

(1) **Cren ndlzn. **This sucks.


	7. Distant and Longing Light

**A/N:** Well this week I am just on a chapter spree...I guess when I feel something exciting is coming next I get all giddy and wa la! So here is the next chapter that I enjoyed writing. If you find any minor errors...forgive me. I re-read this baby five times until I felt there was nothing left to check. So I hope that was enough...probably not but whatever I'm to giddy to do this. Anyway...for those who haven't checked on the last couple of chapters...do so before reading this. I don't want to get you peeps confused and wonder, 'What the heck is she talking about?' Yup well that is all I have to say.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven: Distant and Longing Light**

_Our situation is desperate, and we can afford no illusions, no retreat into a land of dreams. Now, more than ever, optimism is cowardice._

_-Prof. Revilo P. Oliver_

_Your on my mind, you are all that I think of now as I sit here in this chair. It's odd; I never felt anything for you in the beginning. You touched me with those burning lips of yours and now I'm longing for your touch once more. _Running a hand through his ruffled hair, which stood up in odd ends and ways, he grabbed the commsphere. Dialing the number to Lady Yuna he waited patiently for her to answer.

"Hello?" a warm voice spoke through the commsphere as a blue image of Yuna appeared. Baralai smiled and watched as Yuna waved at him, "Baralai! It's so good to see you. How is everything? Is something wrong?" The praetor laughed softly, it was like Lady Yuna to be so concerned.

"Everything is going well. However, I have to speak to Rikku…is she around?" Baralai stammered as he felt his hands suddenly get sweaty. _Why is this happening? I just said her name…_ Yuna just smiled sweetly at him, not taking notice of his quivering voice and nervous expression. Baralai fidgeted with his long sleeves as he felt Yuna's gaze on him. Bringing his eyes to the former summoner he saw the laughter in her eyes. _Does she know? Am I that obvious? _

"I'm sorry Baralai; Rikku actually went off this afternoon on her own. She said something about 'finding myself.' Last time I heard she was heading to Luca from Mi'ihen Highroad…if you are lucky you could catch up with her…she should be getting there in the next thirty minuets," Yuna replied thoughtfully as she observed Baralai's far off look. "I hope that helps you," she added after a pregnant pause.

The praetor nodded absentmindedly, "Thank you, Lady Yuna. I hope to talk to you soon." Yuna smiled and nodded as the commsphere blanked into its normal blue screen. Staring at the ceiling he flicked off imaginary lint off his shoulder; breaking out of his train of thought, he started his way toward his hover roadster. In a way it was quite ironic how Bevelle uses machina but yet the teachings of Yevon forbid it. Climbing in he combed his hair with his fingers as he reached out to turn the hover on.

"I look like the walking dead." he murmured as the hover's engine rumbled with life. Smiling to himself as he managed his hair to its normal self; speeding toward the Mi'ihen Highroad he found himself doubting Gippal's plan. _Is it even worth it? What is the point of doing this when you feel so…unsure?_

A pained expression fell on his face as he realized that maybe this wasn't the right time or moment. Gripping the handles on the steering wheel until his tanned knuckled turned a soft shade of white, he found himself nearing Luca's entrance. _Already here? Am I worrying that much to make me lose track of time?_ Stopping the hover by a curb, he gracefully got out and locked the vehicle up.

Sticking his keys in his pocket he felt the rain begin to drizzle down on him. Shivering as a lone rain drop slid down his back, he continued to make his way into the bustling city. Merchants and buyers rushed back home, trying to out race the worse of the storm that was predicted to come. Baralai ignored the stares of those that recognized him, he could feel their thoughts burn through his clothing and onto his skin. _'What is the praetor doing here? Is there an attack that happened here recently and he came to check-up?'_

A part of him wanted to turn and assure the suddenly worried civilians, while another side wanted to laugh at their stupidity. It seemed a few months after Shuyin's defeat did not wipe away the lingering anger that whispered in his heart. Thunder roared through the darkening sky as the clouds cried silently in response. The waves crashing against the docks could be heard from the stairs that led to the Mi'ihen Highroad. Wincing as more raindrops seeped through his clothes to his shivering skin, he waited patiently on the stairs.

_This better work Gippal…or I am going to seriously give you a black eye._ Rubbing his freezing hands together in an attempt for warmth, he allowed his thoughts to roam around. Leaning casually against the railing his brown orbs never left the entrance to the road. He chewed the inside of his cheek, which already had scars from this habit, he felt his conscience plead with him to leave and forget this foolishness. Baralai knew his conscience for once was being right, this was foolish but he was willing to take this cruel storm…even if it stabbed him in heart twenty times.

Emerald eyes swirled with awe as a bolt of lightening ripped through the dark canvas of a sky. A blue shimmer of light ran through her body as she neared the Travel Agency. "Ya, I really did find myself," she laughed darkly as her blonde braids hanged by her face, soaked with rain.

Before she left, too supposedly 'find myself,' she remembered being on her knees, hacking up blood. The soft singing of pyreflies filled her ears; immediately she slammed her eyes shut, hoping to get rid of this all. However, a set of beautiful eyes filled her mind, followed by a cruel chuckle. "I grow impatient…you brought this pain to me along with those other dog-flies. It's time you helped me get my final revenge on a certain someone and of course yourself," a voice whispered along with the pyreflies, which danced around her in a frenzy.

Looking at the muddy road, as her feet kicked a few specks of mud on her boots, she sighed with satisfaction. Pushing open the dark-colored door of the Travel Agency, she spotted a smiling man. His blonde hair stopped at his jaw line and his emerald eyes danced with happiness. "Rikku, what a pleasure surprise! Is there anything I can do for you?" the man continued to smile from behind the counter.

The Al Bhed returned the smile at Rin, as she trotted toward the counter, "Well…I was wondering if I could have a place to stay for the night." Rin nodded and turned his back to look for a key to an empty room. Before he could turn around and give the girl a key, he felt something cold hit him in the head. Feeling his legs get wobbly he collapsed on the ground, his eyes glued to the tile.

Placing a foot on the Rin's back she pressed all of her weight on it; delighted when she spotted his squirms; she closed her eyes. Inhaling the scent of blood she slowly raised her foot off the Al Bhed and awarded him with a harsh kick in the ribs. "I trust you will be fine in the morning. It's a shame one of your own people helped destroy my only chance at destroying this retched world," Rikku cursed darkly as she made her way to the exit. "I hope you enjoy the Al Bheds trying to kill you after my business is done, Rikku."

Quickly leaving she heard the sound of footsteps from inside followed by a piercing scream. Bursting out into a run she felt that dark and brooding presence fall silent as she found herself in control of her own body. Fear embraced her as the sound of shouts and screams accompanied by thunder fill the air. The clouds seemed to cry even harder as they watched the scene from above.

The exit and entrance for Luca came into view, beckoning her to hurry up. Shoving aside a small machina, which trotted down the side of the road, she felt it crackle in confusion as it toppled on its side. Stumbling down the stairs she spotted Baralai with his arms dangling by his sides. Slowing down as she reached him a cold shiver ran down her back, _he's here to turn me in. What do I do?_

Rikku fell into an endless trance of fear and doubt as she finally reached the soaking praetor. The rain pattered on them roughly as Rikku heard a soft snicker that rose out of her own throat. Baralai raised his eyebrow in question but remained silent as his chocolate orbs scanned her body. She watched with a dark satisfaction as the man _appeared_ to be not carrying any weapons. In one fluid movement she grabbed the tanned man by the neck, her fingernails digging into his skin. It mentally surprised the Al Bhed by how quick this dark soul was quick to act around Baralai.

"R…Ri…Rik..Rikku…wh…what are…you…doing?" he chocked as she tightened her grip. The blonde Al Bhed tossed her head back and released a gruesome and victorious laugh. Wiping the rain that attempted to slide in her eye, she gave the praetor a smug grin.

"I'm afraid she isn't here at the moment. It doesn't matter…this conversation is mostly between you and me anyways," Rikku spoke sternly as Baralai finally caught the hint of a masculine voice in her's. Eyes widened in shock as he realized his worst nightmare was becoming a reality. Feeling his lungs squeeze together in search for oxygen, his blood began to pound loudly in his ears.

"Shuyin? How? I thought the others stopped you for good," Baralai managed to breathe as he felt Rikku's grip relax a bit. The sky released a deep rumble, making the air vibrate with tension. Lighting streaked through the sky and thunder trailed after it like a dog. The raindrops became heavier as they continued to beat against the praetor's head and shoulders.

A feathery and soft snicker filled his ears, "Correct as always, praetor. However, you are partially wrong. Yes, your friends did stop me. But I still left a part of me in Underground Bevelle…just in case. As you see…Yevon isn't the only one who keeps secrets. So here I am, getting the last of my revenge…my plan was flawless and they ruined it. You are probably wondering what I meant by 'secrets' when we met in your office. Well…I need to know –" Baralai growled but forced himself to calm down…his anger would allow Shuyin to possess him once more.

"Why Rikku? You could have chosen me…again," Baralai butted in, ignoring the glare from the Al Bhed. Sighing heavily and placing her free hand on her forehead, she looked up at Baralai with a frown.

"I though you were better than that…must you act like an idiot? Rikku was one out of the many that thwarted my plan. So I am going to ruin her life…slowly of course. Ad for yourself…I think I made your life a living hell already," Rikku replied in a knowing voice. Pushing the praetor against the railing a sad smile crept on her beautiful face, "You know too much…so no hard feelings, right?"

He could feel his body bending backward as she released her grip on his neck and attempt to push him over the railing. Glancing down at the razor-sharp rocks that jutted upward toward the sky, he could feel his gut twist in shock. His hand reached inside his robe, searching for a familiar item.

The waves crashed against the rocks as the Al Bhed prepared for the finally shove. Her hands stopped midday as cold metal touched her forehead; looking at the set frown on the praetor's face, she backed up. "Stop." Baralai shouted over the roar of the ocean. The look of horror on Rikku's face made a rush of guilt seep through his body. Shaking away this feeling, knowing it could be used against him, he stared at Rikku's swirling green eyes.

"You shoot and you kill me _and _the girl. Do you think that is wise, praetor?" Rikku hissed as she gained her composer as that thought floated in her mind. Crossing her arms across her chest, as the rainwater continued to drip through her clothes, she gave the praetor an innocent smile.

Taking a step closer, gun still pointed at the girl's head, he silently went over any kind of a way to handle this. Only one seemed to be logical but there was one deadly flaw that pierced his insides. _This was not what I expected out of Gippal's plan…what am I saying…I didn't even start yet._ "I know what will happen…but who said I cared?" Baralai answered as the cool metal of the gun pressed against her forehead once more.

"No hard feelings, right?" Baralai mocked with a clam expression etched on his face. The wind howled and crackled with delight as it tossed around the Al Bhed's and the Yevonite's hair playfully. The ocean whined with frustration as it pounded against the craggy rocks, the sky boomed with life and power and the clouds whimpered and cried in distress. This was Spira, this was life and this was a normal day in Baralai's book.

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, true love...nothing is more romantic than pointing a gun at her. ...I just jokeing...really I mean it. So I left this lovely cliffhanger for all of you because I love you soooooooooooooooooooo much. Yup. So expect a new chapter soon...for this winter break is going to be a chapterpaloza! Hurray! (does victory dance) Yup, don't be jealous of my mad skills in my victory dance. So if you have a comment or a question don't hesitate to review. So have a wonderful New Years...which is tomorrow...right? Darn't what is today? Ah poopie. 


	8. Clouded Skies

**A/N:** Wow another holdiay passes us by...amazing. Because this is the beginning og the new year, I have an extra long chapter just for you guys. Just to warn ya guys...I had way to much soda when writing this up. So this lovely chapter has dark times and fluff times...yup. Don't worry it's a good chapter, I made it with love and care. So enjoy and happy pasr holidays whatever! WOOTNESS! **

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight: Clouded Skies**

_A kiss is a lovely trick designed by nature to stop speech when words become superfluous.  
_

_-Ingrid Bergman _

His breath rolled lazily out of his mouth as his breathing pattern quickened in the cold atmosphere. Climbing upward, it was quickly penetrated by the speeding bullets of raindrops. His eyes were narrowed into fine slits as he watched the Al Bhed crackle with laughter. A tanned hand fidgeted by his side as his other hand held up the metal gun with experience and practice. _This isn't the first time I pointed this gun to a friend._

The crackling laughter filled the air with malice and disbelief. Blonde braids flew up in the sky as the Al Bhed tossed her head back to the crying clouds. They were pregnant with rain as their dark textures grew a shade lighter. Releasing their tears, that splattered on her smooth face, she opened her mouth and allowed a few drops to land on her tongue. Eyes closed as she moved her head toward Baralai, she licked her lips with quiet satisfaction. "You are a terrible liar," she concluded as she placed her hands on her hips as her eyes flashed opened.

Slowly turning to face the stairs she gazed at the stone steps that were soaked with rain. A soft wind caressed her face, telling her that this storm will end soon. _I can tell…but will I live to see that happen?_ She thought this question to the wind but there wasn't any response except for the loud staccato of the rain smacking the floor. "Will you really shoot me? Do you even have the guts to do such a sinful act? I thought you were the Praetor of New Yevon…does Yevon's teachings approve of this method?" she added as she gave a smug look to Baralai as she turned her head slightly to his direction.

Baralai's train of thought stopped in their endless tracks as he pondered over her words. Rikku turned to face the silent praetor, a victorious grin crossing on her face as she finally struck a nerve. Baralai felt his hand, that held the gun, lay limp by his side. "Hmm. Yevon's teachings don't approve of this, not at all. However, being possessed by you and almost destroying Spira isn't exactly a pat on the back. Sorry, but I'm willing to upset Yevon's teachings once more to wipe that smirk off your face…permanently," Baralai finally responded as he quickly raised his gun back toward Rikku.

With that said, Rikku stared with shock as Baralai's finger closed in on the trigger. "Are you mad!" she shouted in anger and distress, but it was too late to stop the tanned-skinned praetor. An ear-splitting shot resonated through the thunderous atmosphere as it tore through the roaring of the thunder. Rikku fell backward on the stone floor as the pyreflies quickly exited her body in a hurry. Baralai watched them forever disappear into the dark sky, leaving a bleeding body on the ground.

Placing his gun back inside his robe, he made his way toward the limp body on the ground. Blood oozed out of lush and beautiful skin as Baralai rubbed his hands for warmth and concentration. Kneeling by her he placed his hands on her left shoulder and whispered softly to her in a soothing voice. A gentle and dove-white light emitted out of his hands as the blood halted to a stop. Taking in the sweet air that was now tainted with the scent of life's liquid, he carefully scooped the girl into his arms. _I stopped the blood…I hope she will do fine with that._

He shot close to her heart and to his amazement Shuyin believed he struck her heart and she would be a useless body to him. He was wrong and didn't even take the risk of staying. Chuckling as he walked to the heart of Luca, he spoke confidently to the passed out Al Bhed, "One thing at a time." That is when he noticed that her skin was white as a sheet; blinking in surprise, he felt his legs break into a mad sprint.

_You really did kill her, you moron! _

_W – What I didn't know…I thought I just struck her shoulder!_

_Yeah…great job, what are you going to say to Yuna and her friends?_

_I…don't know…leave me alone. _

Licking his lips he searched for a hospital or just some place that could help Rikku. Finally finding a magnificent creamy colored hospital that was hidden by the stadium, he quickly walked inside. It was quite and only one nurse stood behind the counter. Trotting toward her he watched her eyes turn to him and then Rikku. "What seems to be the problem?" she asked in a bored voice.

Baralai frowned and motioned toward Rikku, "She was on the Mi'ihen Highroad and a man accidentally shot her." The nurse nodded and finally noticed the wound, pushing a button on the side wall the sound of an angry voice emitted out of a nearby speaker. _Liar…why lie to her? _

"Why are you bothering me, Lurea? I'm busy watching my show," the voice growled. The nurse rolled her eyes and gave a glance at Rikku before turning back to the small speaker by the button.

"Female shot in the shoulder, she's losing the fight fast," she hissed in anger. The sound of books and papers rustling filled the room. The door leading to the heart of the building flew opened and an elderly looking man ran toward Baralai. Baralai watched as the doctor asked silently, with his movements and gestures, for Rikku. Gingerly giving her up the doctor motioned for the nurse and Baralai to follow him.

Baralai found himself confused and lost as he followed the bored nurse and the silent doctor. Entering a room, the man placed her carefully on a bed. Staring at her wound the man leaned closer to her shoulder and observed her wound for the next fifteen minuets. "She is still breathing but just barely. The bullet didn't go that deep…I can easily get it out. I advise you wait in the lobby, sir. This might get messy, I'll notify you when you can come back to see her," the man sighed softly, as the nurse ushered the praetor out.

_This is going way to fast for me. _The praetor felt his body move but his mind still lingered by Rikku's side. The nurse left him in a chair as she searched for something around her desk. Baralai stared at the floor as he finally allowed the guilt to sink in like a weight._ I shot her…will she even hear me out when he wakes up?** If** she wakes up…_

A cottony white towel hung before his face and he grabbed it quietly. The nurse tapped on Baralai's shoulder and waited for the praetor to look up at her. "There is a bathroom right over there…you can dry yourself off if you want," she held her finger to her right as she chewed on her gum noisily. Nodding dumbly, Baralai got up and shuffled toward the bathroom.

The lights flickered on when he opened the door, revealing a large mirror that reflected his horrific appearance. His robe wore blood stains from holding Rikku and temporarily healing her, his hair hung limply around his headband and his eyes were bloodshot and cold. Tossing the towel on the dry floor, he began to take of his clothes. His clothes clinged to him like a second skin, as he struggled to peel them off. Finally he managed to take them off and he stood there with only his boxers on.

Rubbing the back of his head he took of his headband, allowing his hair to droop down on his face. Running a hand through his snow-white hair he realized how young he looked without the headband on. He appeared to be eighteen again…back when he was in the Crimson Squad, when he first met Gippal, Nooj and Paine. Smiling to himself he grabbed the towel and began to dry himself off.

Running the fluffy towel down his chest he stopped when he paused at a large scar that slashed across his chest. It was in the Bikanel Desert, a large fiend came upon him by surprise. Gippal came to the rescue but unfortunately the fiend died after slashing at Baralai with its massive claws. That single talon ripped through skin and then sank deep into his flesh and muscles. One swift movement, muscles were torn, flesh now in strands and blood seemed to be a blanket that covered his chest. Baralai lightly traced the scar with his index finger before drying off the rest of his body. Content and satisfied with a job well done…he grabbed his clothes and wondered if he could somehow dry his clothes with his Fira spell.

A part of him reminded him that it could also burn his clothes. Sighing heavily he rung out the water that still held on to the fabric before gingerly putting them on. Turning to the window he began to mess around with his damp hair but, every time he got the snow-white hair how he wanted…it just fell back down. Shrugging his shoulders he grabbed his headband and shoved it in his pocket. "No way am I putting that wet thing on," he mumbled as he exited the bathroom with the towel slung on his shoulders.

Laying the towel on an empty seat, he plopped down on the cushioned chair beside the towel. Breathing in deeply he quietly went through today's events…it seemed so unreal and unlike him. "It was the only way," his whispered to himself as he caste his chocolate eyes downward. Clasping his hands together, he rested them on his left knee before sighing heavily. Back hunched, he felt all his work, skills, abilities, which he polished in his life as praetor, crumble beneath him. "This is all wrong...this was never meant to happen," he muttered as he felt the nurse's eyes rest on him with curiosity.

Ignoring her gaze he fell into an endless battle with his conscience. Constantly he was badgered with insults and threats. Broken promises were brought up and the whole Shuyin scene was added in. His mind was racked with sour and horrible thoughts that he somehow managed to keep hidden until now. Den of Woe…just those three words sent a cold sensation crawling up his skin.

Friends killing friends with proud smiles on their bloody faces, bullets ripping through the air as it pierced flesh, and the continued screams echoing through the dark cave. There the three of them stood, holding up their guns at each other, possessed by another's hate due to their own despair. Guns quivered with anticipation not fear, they all smirked with dancing eyes, and they cried out with all of their anguish as their fingers moved toward the triggers.

_Stop._

It was such a simple phrase and word, but it woke them up out of their lust for each other's blood. Looking at each other's ashamed faces as they recalled the feeling to taste each other's blood in their mouths, to rip their insides out by hand, and to roar with triumph afterward. Then to bring your own gun, that you killed your comrade with, and bring it to the side of your head. In one fluid movement you are lying on the ground as warm blood seep out of your life-taking wound. But the three of them stopped when they heard that simple and pure word.

Arms were brought down to their sides as they turned to face their savior. There she stood, staring at them with disbelief as this scene continued to be filmed. Nodding their heads at each other they headed back to the entrance in silence. Occasionally a soldier would run by and momentarily stop before committing suicide

Baralai looked up with a vacant look on his face; Paine's word rang through his mind. Her single word tore him out of his sorrowful thoughts and memories. Smiling, he mentally thanked Paine, before leaning back into the seat. Closing his tired eyes he trusted Rikku to live through his blow as he fell into a dreamless sleep. _You'll live and smile once more…for I have something to tell you. Just tell death 'stop' and all will be well._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of thunder filled her sensitive ears as the hospital's light appeared red through her closed eyelids. Opening her eyes slowly she released a moan in discomfort. Placing a hand on her eyes she suddenly noticed the soft breathing of another; gingerly moving her hand away, she saw white-washed walls. They surrounded her like a cage without a welcoming window in sight. However, she could hear the pounding thunder through the thin walls.

Turning her gaze downward she saw Baralai sitting in a chair that was pulled up to her side. His head rested on the bed as he slept quietly except for the soft and relaxed breathing that filled her ears. Rikku scanned the room in confusion, _where am I?_ Sitting up slowly, the sheet that covered her slowly slid down to her lap. Her eyes traveled to her own body and growled softly when she saw her left shoulder bandaged up.

Carefully getting out of the bed from the opposite side of Baralai, she spotted her garment grid. Giggling happily she suddenly quieted down as she remembered that the praetor was sleeping. Switching into her songstress dressphere she allowed the gentle light to caress her body slowly. She could feel her previous garments quickly change as the light began to fade.

Her tanned boots felt snug around the bottom half of her legs as she straightened out her ocean-blue skirt. Grinning, she stuck the petit garment grid in the side of her boots. Making sure the headband on her head was alright she skipped her way to Baralai's side. Tilting her head as she observed his closed eyes, she grabbed his shoulder and shook him gently. "Hey Baralai. Baralai? Wakey-wakey Baralai…it's sunny…wait…um. Heh…umm." Rikku pondered as she wondered what the sky looked like, was it morning or night?

Baralai opened his eyes gingerly and stared at a pair of swirling green eyes; wiping his mouth with his sleeve, he stood up and gave her a small smile. Glancing around at the room, he realized he was in Rikku's not the lobby_. How did I get here? Did I sleep walk…so Isaaru was right. Ugh…great. Wait…that rude nurse got me awake and told me it was alright to see Rikku, now I remember. _

"Come on, let's ditch this place and get some food! I'm starving…also you can tell me why I'm here," Rikku smiled as she clapped her hands excitedly. Not waiting for a response, she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him out of the hospital. The cool air kissed his face as he noticed it wasn't raining at all. But the thunder seemed to playing an endless symphony for Spira.

They found a small café and sat themselves outside to enjoy the pleasant wind and the soft thunder that echoed through the air. Quickly ordering there coffees and sandwiches, they stared at the table before them in a brooding silence. "So why was my shoulder all icky looking?" Rikku finally broke through the silence, making Baralai look up at her with a guilty expression.

"You don't remember last night?" the Praetor of New Yevon asked as he adjusted his clothes. Rikku shook her head and watched as Baralai gave out a heavy sigh. "Last night you were coming from the Mi'ihen Highroad and you came up to me. I hate to say this but you were possessed by a leftover of Shuyin's anger, which rested in Underground Bevelle," Baralai stated in his smooth and calm voice.

"Bummer…so how did I get this?" she asked in an ashamed voice as she pointed to her left shoulder, which was covered by her clothing. Her emerald eyes sparkled with curiosity as she watched him shift uneasily in his chair. There coffees and warm sandwiches was placed before them. Taking a sip from his steaming but yet comforting drink, he cleared his throat.

"You tried to kill me…and I was forced to shot you. Of course I did it to scare Shuyin out of your body. He thought I actually shot in the heart so he fled out of your body," he spoke out slowly as he moved toward his sandwich.

Rikku nearly choked on her half-eaten sandwich that she immediately began to devour; quickly taking a drink of coffee, she stared at her smooth hands for a minuet. Looking up at the weary praetor she turned her gaze to her coffee. Grabbing it, she allowed the cup's warmth to tingle through her hands.

"I'm…sorry," Baralai murmured as he took another sip from his drink. Sighing softly, he took a bite of his sandwich and turned his gaze to the polished table.

"Why should you be sorry? That…what you done…was the sweetest thing anyone did for me," she looked at him and flashed him a bright smile that seemed to put the sun to shame. Finishing the rest of her coffee she watched as Baralai gave her a puzzled look. _You…what…you're thanking me?_ _But I shot you…you almost died in my arms? Wait, 'sweetest thing?' _

Rikku cleared off the table, seeing that Baralai was finished, leaving Baralai with his coffee. He stood up with his drink and asked quietly, "What do you mean?" Rikku grinned and linked her arm with his, which lay silently by his side. Baralai felt himself blush but the blonde Al Bhed pretended not to notice.

"When I was younger I found myself with Gippal. Life seemed great and all hunk-a-dory. But when I was playing around in Bikanel Island…a fiend appeared. Gippal never came when I called out for him…my pops came and he took care of it. But ever since that day, I always felt distanced from Gippal. I knew he couldn't hear me…but if only he comforted me in the end, which would have been the only thing that mattered to me. You saved me Baralai and you also stayed by my side…I think that is the sweetest thing anyone could do for me," she replied as she watched Baralai finish the rest of his drink before tossing it in a nearby trashcan.

"Rikku…I'm glad that you think that of me…that is why I have to tell you something," Baralai licked his lips as he turned her to face him. Rikku smiled and placed her index finger on his moist lips. She gave him an understanding smile as she felt Baralai tremble slightly under her finger.

"Crr, e muja oui duu," she whispered as she removed her finger and wrapped her arms around his neck. Leaning forward she gently kissed his lips and hesitated to continue. Baralai slowly closed his eyes and answered her hesitation by placing his hands on her hips and returning the kiss. There they stood silently, for words were useless now, as they felt the rain drops patter on their heads. A single drop slid between their lips, but it didn't stop them. (1)

"Cdub! Kad yfyo vnus dra kenm!" a voice shouted; gingerly they parted away, they stared at the dozen of Al Bheds. There guns were pointed at Rikku, who gave them a quizzical look. "Cra ehzunet Munt Rin! Cra sicd civvan!" another Al Bhed shouted over the thunder. Baralai caught the words, 'injured, Rin, and suffer.'

Rikku stammered softly for the praetor to hear, "I…wouldn't…I don't remember doing that." Baralai frowned and stood in front of Rikku and the Al Bhed's guns. "Baralai…what are you doing?" she whispered nervously.

"Oui femm hud nyo uha ryht uh ran un ajah crud ran. Vun ymm e lyna oui lyh cruja druca deh lyhc oui rumt ib ouin ycc," Baralai shouted back at them. He watched ass they took a step back in surprise. Rikku stared at Baralai's back like a chocobo who just saw a fiend. Touching his hand she soon grabbed it and stood beside him.

"If you are going to throw insults as these guys and expect to live…you are crazy. Good thing you have me to save ya…we can shaky-shake are way out this now," she laughed as she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Baralai smiled and looked down at her with a look that said, 'Oh really?' The sound of guns being loaded jerked their attention to the Al Bhed's soldiers. "Never fear…Rikku is here!" she laughed as thunder continued to go on with their symphony.

* * *

**A/N:** Hoped you liked it! Also I would like to say that I am really impressed and thrilled with you guys...you make my socks dance! 823 hits...wow. I feel like I can rule the world now! Well...not really...but I can rule my chair! Anyway I'm really happy! God I feel like three again... So thank you guys for making me feel like I'm three years old again... You know I missed having nap time, in highschool all you do is work and mess around with your friends. What about nap time!I really do miss those blue mats...they were so poofy. Hmm. Good times...good times.

(1) **Crr, e muja oui duu. **Shh, I love you too.

(2) **Cdub! Kad yfyo vnus dra kenm! **Stop! Get away from the girl!

**Cra ehzunet munt Rin! Cra sicd civvan! **She injured Lord Rin! She must suffer!

(3)** Oui femm hud nyo uha ryht uh ran un ajah crud ran. Vun ymm e lyna oui lyh cruja druca deh lyhc oui rumt ib ouin ycc. **You will not lay one hand on her or even shot her. For all I care you can shove those tin cans you hold up your ass.


	9. Taking Names

**A/N:**Guess I have been updating more often ever since winter break...so just heads up that it won't be this often when I head back to school on January 9th.Winter break is almost gone...well for me at least. I am furious! Angry! I want to kick some ass! I rather sit down and stare at wall than go back to school. This just blows...what happened to the saying, 'Drink and be merry for tomorrow we die?' Hello? Ugh. Yes...I know...I lost it. I'm just an insane girl here...just walk away and go mumble about my odd self. ...alrighty then, glad that's over with and off my chest. So here is a lovely new chapter...but I have to give a special thanks to Farplane for his/her wonderful review. In a way...what you said is actually true...amazing. I would kiss your feet buuuuuuut I'm over here and you are over here. Going on, today's quote really fits in with this chapter...so does the title. Amazing what you can do when you begin toraid your mom's crappy books with 'wisdom' quotes written on every single page. Jeesh...not even one funny quote just stupid things with monkeys and zebras. Pathetic...stupid book. I now just forgot what I was going to say...poopie. Oh! Now I remember! I saw the King Kong movie with my friends today and wow. I got so many ideas on the-(cough) you'll see. But oh man it's going to make you cry and wet your pants! Oh great now I'm crying...it was such a good movie. Well enjoy the chapter and enjoy the envy and lust that I wove in these words. Also...if you can find the foreshadowing sentence in this baby...I will give you a muffin. I swear it's that hard to find...good luck and happy hunting.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine: Taking Names**

_I've always said that in politics, your enemies can't hurt you, but your friends will kill you._

_-Ann Richards _

"What? You got to be kidding me? When did this happen?" an angry father shouted at the quivering being before him. Emerald eyes glared at the shaking man before a sigh emitted out of his lips. "Explain to me again what happened, eh?" the father mumbled as he forced himself to sit down. His fingers twitched slightly as it searched for something to occupy it's self.

"Yes, sir. We were sent by Lord Rin to seize the girl so he could question her, for he wished not to harm her. She seemed out of place when she came in, or so what Rin tells me. Just in case we armed ourselves and searched the vast city of Luca. Half a day passed and we were ready to leave. However, we saw your daughter in the heart of the city…and she was kissing the Praetor of New Yevon," the trembling Al Bhed replied in a soft voice as he neared the end, not really wanting to get more into the event. As captain of the squad that Lord Rin sent out, he lost five of his best men. They were brothers to him and now they were gone into the Farplane. Life was cruel but its brother, death, was even worse.

Cid frowned deeply and took in the air that now seemed sour and vile to his senses. "She…kissed a Yevonite? Why? What made her do such a thing? You know…she's the heir to all my work. And now she wants to shove that down the drain with this pretty boy. And I thought Gippal was bad for her…now I'm starting to have second thoughts," he growled. His hands were clenched into tight fists and he had the sudden urge to punch someone.

"You're dismissed…I'll handle this problem. Tell Rin that I'm sorry for this and I'll take care of it," Cid spoke out in his stern voice as he relaxed his fists. The man nodded and quickly left the room. "She kissed a Yevonite…let alone the Praetor of New Yevon. What is that girl thinking?" he spoke to his desk as his emerald eyes glowed with fury.

Grabbing his commsphere, he dialed a number and waited for it to connect. A grinning face appeared on the commsphere. "What's up, old man? Isn't it a bit early for you to be bustin' a nerve?" a voice from the commsphere laughed. Cid frowned and narrowed his eyes, almost wishing that the problem could be shown through facial expressions. "Huh? You don't say. So Brother is stuck in a well and you want me to rescue him?" the voice added as Cid rolled his eyes.

"No…get your head out of the sands, kid. I need you to come over to my office…I have something important to tell you. So get your ass over here now!" Cid replied gruffly. Laughter crackled through the commsphere again and again, which really began to piss Cid off.

"Not like I have a choice…or you'll throw a screwdriver at me. I'll be at your office around noon…seeing that it's two o' clock in the morning. Geez don't you sleep? Well see ya later…be good until I come to go change your diaper," the voice roared with laughter before the call was over with. Cid glared at the blank commsphere before muttering curses in Al Bhed.

"I really do need to rethink this…ugh. Damn girl, why does she do this to me? Kissing a Yevonite…that is like destroying Home again. It's crazy!" he whispered angrily as he leaned back into his chair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Two days ago…._**

The rain continued to pour down on the city of Luca, which proved to be a disadvantage and an advantage to the new couple. The light posts were dim lights of hope as the darkness began to settle in. Feet splashed through the puddles of murky water, eyes darted to and fro in the gruesome dark. Finding an alley, they pressed themselves to the wall…praying that they wouldn't be caught.

Baralai gave a warm smile to Rikku that sent her into a state of daydreaming and sighing with content. "Fa lyh caa oui! Fa femm luihd du drnaa yht fa aqbald oui du fymg uid fedr ouin ryhtc ib. Ihmacc oui fyhd du kad crud..." an Al Bhed shouted as the sound of guns getting ready to kill filled Baralai's ears. They gave each other a look for permission; agreeing silently, Baralai crouched down as he gave her his gun. (1)

"Drnaa!"

Baralai formed his hand into a prayer but only his index and middle finger were up. Those two fingers were pressed together sideways on his lips; eyes closed in concentration, he whispered inaudible words to the flesh pressed against his lips. A small tingling filled his body as he felt the spell ready to be released.

"Dfu!"

Baralai opened his eyes and stared at Rikku, who was giving him a wicked grin. "Alright…I'll go out and you cover me," she whispered as she readied Baralai's well-polished gun. A playful side of him that lay dormant in his body began to wake up; in his Crusader days, he would always be using this side of him with Gippal. Times changed afterward…but somehow the irony in this battle began to recall back memories.

"Scared?" Baralai asked softly as he held the spell until it was needed. Rikku looked up at the sky and remembered hearing the phrase. Scratching her arm she suddenly smiled and looked down at Baralai.

"BANG!" she replied her gun dancing in the air as if she just pulled the trigger and the shock from the shot was jerking her hand. Baralai looked at her with surprise, _how…did she know? Did I tell her this? No…did she read my mind?_ "Wasn't that your catchy phrase, Baralai?" she laughed as she watched the praetor relax but he still wore a surprised look.

"Uha!" (2)

Baralai sighed with amusement and gave the girl a gentle shove, "Go get them, my Al Bhed tiger," Rikku giggled softly and flashed him her innocent smile. Walking out with her hands raised she watched the soldiers before her relax their grip on their guns. _Al Bhed tiger…I like it_. The soldiers failed to notice the gun in her hand due to the poorly lit area, which made it easier for her to 'mess around' with the men.

"Ymnekrd E's uid, E's uid. Pid E ryja y fynhehk du keja uid, 'Nih...ihmacc oui fyhd du kad rind.' Oui kioc yna kuehk du pa naymmo crulgat frah oui veht uid fryd E ryja eh cduna vun oui kioc," she shouted in her innocent and angelic voice that even made him shiver in awe. Baralai took that as his cue and closed his eyes; bringing his hand down in a swift movement, streaks of angry and random dashes of electricity struck the soldier. (3)

Baralai was impressed, their silent plan worked flawlessly. The Al Bhed were soaked with water, so a nice bucket of lightening and you have steaming Al Bheds for dessert. They really made a team…and not one word was spoken about _what_ they were going to do but mostly _when_ they were going to strike. Now it was Rikku's turn; she watched as five men staggered upward, pointing her gun at them she frowned slightly.

To shoot her own people, it was a daunting task and was easier said to yourself then done. She shot them in the legs or arms, trying to avoid killing them at all costs. Nodding with grim satisfaction, she felt Baralai grab her hand and tug her back though the alley way. They had to remain hidden, just in case reinforcements come running about.

"So it seems you know how to handle a gun…I'm impressed," Baralai mused as Rikku handed him back his beloved but yet retched weapon. Rikku grinned and ran her finger across his jaw line. She carefully closed up the space between them so that her wet body pressed against his.

"I can handle a lot of other things other than a gun," she spoke seductively as her finger ran down his clothed chest. She felt him shiver in anticipation as their faces neared each other. They were about to devour each other's lips when her communicator crackled and roared with life. Baralai blinked a few times in confusion as he noticed the small black communicator on her shoulder.

"Rikku! Where are you! Everyone is looking for you! Also what are you talking about and who are you talking too?" Brother's voice shrilled in his horrible english. Rikku growled furiously and grinded her teeth, _we were getting to the 'juicy bits' or what LeBlanc rants about._

"Oooo! Shut up! This is a covert operation!" Rikku replied in a hiss, and she could feel Baralai's lips leaving warm sensations on her neck. Resisting the urge to moan his name out, in fear Brother might hear, she turned her gaze to Baralai who was busy with her neck at the moment.

"AHHHHH! RIKKU! DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP! WHO'S THE LEADER? I AM, I AM! I'M COMING TO PICK YOU UP!" Brother shrilled with anger through her communicator and somehow she found it amazing that no one found them. Rikku turned her communicator off and focused her attention on the Praetor of New Yevon. He somehow managed to have her shirt folded upward so that he could have access to her breasts. _Sneaky, sneaky man. Where did he learn to do that? I underestimate the temples in Bevelle…must be the holy water. Who knew Yevon was a lusty love-bird…interesting._

Running her hand through his hair, she noticed that his headband was no where to be seen. "I like your hair, makes you look wild," she murmured as she continued to run her hand through his damp but yet warm hair. His tongue ran over her hardened nipples in response, making her moan out in a deep lust for more, "Praetor Baralai!"

He grinned at this and began to claw at her skirt, eager for her now. However, all good things can't last forever. "Rikku! Where are you! Brother is throwing a fit back at the ship!" a sweet voice rang out through the rain. Baralai and Rikku stopped and looked at each other. Their eyes were widened with shock as they both recognized that voice. Rikku could imagine the source of that sweet voice finding them…in the alley with her shirt up and the Praetor of New Yevon's lips on her chest. She cringed as her name was being called out again.

"Yunie! Oh Baralai…I have to go. I don't want to…oh Yevon I want you so badly," she mumbled nervously of being caught in the state she was in. The tanned-skinned man just smiled and pulled her shirt down gingerly. "I love you." she whispered softly.

"I know…we'll visit each other often until the heat dies down with the whole Rin incident," he whispered back as he wiped awaya lonetear that slid down her cheeks.Rikku nodded silently and sucked on the bottom half of his lip, which seemed to make his heart and body yearn for more.

"Sounds like a plan…I'll see you soon, my handsome praetor," she smiled as she ran a hand across his cheek before heading off. Baralai smiled and leaned against the wall with hands stuck in his pocket. _What a day…what a beautiful day._

"Be good, my Al Bhed tiger." he whispered as he closed his eyes and saw her shinning green eyes once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**_Ten hours after Cid's call…_**

A young and lively man strolled into Cid's office. It looked as if some fiend came in and had a party… _And I wasn't invited...bastards._ Taking a seat he laced his fingers together and placed them behind his head and smiled at a glowering Cid. "Wassup Cid?" the young man asked in an innocent voice. Cid muttered a curse and began to pace before him in a mad fury.

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"Uh huh."

"Recently my daughter committed a horrible act upon our traditions and people."

"What? Did she come up with the idea that _even less_ clothes is the Al Bhed way?"

"No…even worse. She kissed…a Yevonite."

"….ok, go on."

"That's it…there is no 'go on.'"

"Am I supposed to be shocked or scared…something like that?"

"Yes. You are. Now I need you too 'woo' my daughter."

"Go on."

"For the love of Spira! That's it! Nothing is left to say!"

"Uh huh, and?"

Cid groaned with dismay, this guy obviously stayed out in the sun too long. "Gippal…try to stay focused. So will you do this old man a favor and say 'yes.'" Cid begged as he stopped his pacing and stared at the laid back Al Bhed.

_So Baralai actually got Rikku…amazing. I thought for sure my plan wouldn't work. Well…it's just that after I was walking home…I saw all the flaws in my plan that I didn't catch. I was a bit grateful…I still think that I have a thing for Rikku. I still miss having her around in my arms like in the past. We really did make a lovely couple…so here's my chance. I even have Cid's permission to grope her in public now! I wonder…_

"Alright…but only cause I'm such a nice guy," Gippal finally replied as he stood up. Adjusting the elastic fabric that covered his eye, he gave Cid a confident grin. "Why do you want me to 'woo' her anyway?" he asked as he eyed the still angry father.

"If she gets any further with this Yevonite…she will destroy me. She is my successor and she must not taint the traditions," Cid replied in a solemn tone. Gippal scratched his chin before rubbing the back of his head.

"But Yuna is half Al Bhed…her mom is your sister." Gippal replied as he saw Cid shake his head. Gippal raised his eyebrow in question and he got a look that told him that he was going to get an answer.

"My sister was never my father's successor…I was. It didn't really apply to her. Gah! I'm sick of these questions…now leave before I decide to poke your good eye out," Cid shouted, making Gippal grin foolishly.

Waving his hand at Cid he took his leave, "Be good Cid…I don't want to put you in time-out if you throw a tantrum again." Cid growled in anger but was relieved…his problem would all go away now. He trusted Gippal; after all, he was Rikku's first love.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Well? What ya think? I personally liked it...well duh I wrote it. Heh, anyway I want to thank Farplane again and I hope you will notice that I used the phrase, 'Al Bhed tiger' for Rikku. Yup. So for all my lovely readers...I'm blown away by you guys. 903 hits...holy muffins...and holy shoopuff (that's how you spell it...right?). Oh another funny thing happened today...Sarah (crazy girl who threatened me to update or my lovely new shirt get's eaten) and myself were...well how do I say this without sounding like a lunatic. Umm...we were mocking the Hypellos...ya I know it's weird but hey that's what us teenagers do. "Mish Yoona, what can I do for yoo" or"We ish counting on yoo!" Oh man...I feel sorry for the man I marry... OOo! I know! On ourwedding I shall talk like a Hypello! Squee, yay! I hope I can remeber that in...what five years. Am I that old? Well I always thought fifteen was the lucky number not the sign that you are old...well, I like being fifteen, it makes me feel powerful. GawdbutI'm old...my poor blonde hair will soon be turning gray...damn.

(1)**Fa lyh caa oui! Fa femm luihd du drnaa yht fa aqbald oui du fymg uid fedr ouin ryhtc ib. Ihmacc oui fyhd du kad crud… **We can see you! We will count to three and we expect you to walk out with your hands up. Unless you want to get shot...

(2)**Drnaa! **Three! **Dfu! **Two! **Uha! **One!

(3) **Ymnekrd E's uid, E's uid. Pid E ryja y fynhehk du keja uid, 'Nih...ihmacc oui fyhd du kad rind.' Oui kioc yna kuehk du pa naymmo crulgat frah oui veht uid fryd E ryja eh cduna vun oui kioc. **Alright I'm out, I'm out. But I have a warning to give out, 'Run...unless you want to get hurt.' You guys are going to be really shocked when you find out what I have in store for you guys.


	10. Violator

**A/N:** Well another chapter comes your way. I am really proud of this chapter, I felt I placed a lot of feeling and emotions in this one. Also in this chapter...I get a bit gory on the bottom half. So if you don't like gory stuff and so forth...just be careful because you have been warned. Oh, before I forget...I listened to the songs 'Nightmare in the Den' and 'Demise' while writing the lower half. If you somehow have the Final Fantasy X-2 Piano Collection CD...get your headphones on. IF you are like me...who don't have that you can check out this site http/ These are just one minuet clips but you get the mood that I trying to put with the help of just listening to these two clips. So I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten: Violator**

"_An insincere and evil friend is more to be feared than a wild beast; a wild beast may wound your body, but an evil friend will wound your mind."_

_-__Buddha_

"What exactly were you thinking, Rikku? How could you kiss him?" Cid spat with venom circling his words. Rikku huffed with disgust and shock as she walked away from her father. They were having a 'father and daughter' talk again in the Celsius's engine room…how formal. Rikku tapped her chin a few times before spinning on her heels to face her pops.

"I didn't kiss him," she smiled as she waited for Cid to disagree with her. Cid fumed with rage, what was this girl thinking? Growling like a mad beast he pointed an accusing finger at the blonde Al Bhed.

"Liar! I have witnesses, Rikku. WITNESSES! So stop lying and tell me the goddamn truth," Cid shouted as he glared at his rebellious daughter. She took so much after her mother and somehow that scared him a bit. Sighing heavily as he forced himself to calm down, he let his arms cross against his chest.

"I am, pops. We didn't kiss…we were whispering secrets into each other's mouths," Rikku replied as she left the engine room. Cid grinded his teeth as he found himself stumped and out of comebacks…but it didn't really matter, she was already gone.

He could feel the ship descend before the sound of the hatch down bellow opened. They must be above Kilika Island, for Rikku lived there. It was odd that she chose to live there, but all she would say was, 'It's simple and quite but, it holds an air of mystery.' "Damn kids these days." Cid grumbled as he prayed that Gippal would do his job quickly and successfully.

Skipping on the planks, she waved at the smiling children that dashed beside her. Hidden by the other huts to the far left was her own little cozy home. It was larger than the others, due to it being two-stories, and there were glass windows and doors, instead of the hanging cloth and opened windows. It was her way of showing her crazy quirks in the village that the villagers came to love.

Unlocking and opening the door she silently closed it behind her. Her shinning green eyes traveled to the couches, the coffee table with the commsphere on top of it, the fruit-smelling kitchen and the stairs that led to her bed and the functional bathroom. Smiling, she made her way upstairs as a familiar scent drifted to her nostrils. Hurrying up the wooden stairs she saw a relaxed figure lying on her bed.

"I like your place," the figure murmured to the Al Bhed as he stared at the ceiling. Rikku sat down on the bed and ran her hand through his white hair before leaning down to kiss his tempting lips. She was returned with an even passionate kiss that made her toes tingle in anticipation. _Holy Spira…where does he learn to do that? For now on I am going to see what he is eating or drinking…I really think it's the holy water though…_

"Glad you liked it…so how did you come in?" Rikku asked as Baralai sat up to get a better look at her. Baralai gave her a sheepish look before leaning against the wall. The Al Bhed noticed how he was wearing casual clothes, which truly surprised her. He wore a slightly loose black t-shirt, slightly faded jeans and a black headband in place of his usual blue one. _Hmm so he must have gone to Bevelle to change before crashing at my place…I can get use to this._

"Downstairs window was opened so I climbed in," he replied as his eyes never left her. Rikku giggled and crawled her way toward him; resting her head on his lap, she looked up at him. Wagging her finger at him like a teacher does to a bad child, she continued to giggle. "What's so funny?" the praetor asked quietly as he gave her small smile.

"Never knew you were such a thief…breaking into peoples' houses," Rikku giggled as she stroked his chin lovingly. Baralai lightly ruffled his hair before laughing softly. "So you were taking notes when I kicked your butt in Underground Bevelle. Such a quick learner," she went on as she caught a blush forming on his cheeks.

"I was just being easy on you girls…I didn't want to ruin such a pretty face like yours," he countered as he gave her a smirk. Rikku frowned and sat up before pulling him away from the wall. Quickly pinning him down she awarded him with a cocky grin as her hands pressed on his chest.

"Oh yeah? Want to relieve what happened back there?" Rikku growled playfully as she leaned to nibble on his ear. Baralai's hand traveled to the small of her back as her warm breath kissed his ear. She found herself pulling back to pull his shirt off, which revealed a beautiful and smooth chest. His abdomen was rock-hard which stunned her for a second, _so many secrets…so mysterious. Oh Yevon, I love him._

"I dare you to try," he whispered in a husky voice that sent shivers running down her spine. Rikku began to fondle with his chest as he began to bite her neck gently. His tongue lightly touched her skin and it already sent her reeling into a world of ecstasy. Gradually he began to suck on her skin as his hands roamed toward her waist. His tanned and warm hands were about to travel farther down however, a single knock broke the moment. Rikku groaned in distress as her hands stopped on the burning skin on his chest.

Baralai mumbled something softly before pulling her down as their burning skin touched. Attempting to finish with what he started with, the knock reverberated through the air once more. Muttering something about being busy, Rikku gingerly tore herself away from the praetor's loving and mind-blowing touch. "Let me just kick whoever it is in the shin and I'll come back," she spoke in a soft voice as she gave a light kiss on his nose.

Nodding slowly he stared at the ceiling as he felt a smile creep on his lips. Even though she was gone for the moment, he could still feel her hungry hands on his exposed chest. Lightly touching his chest he closed his eyes and allowed his hand to rest on his greedy skin.

Rikku straightened herself up before opening the door. A gasp in shock and awe escaped her lips as she stared at a smiling figure. "What are you doing here?" Rikku asked as she placed one hand on her hip and another on the door. "Gippal, stop grinning and tell me already…I have things to do," she added.

"Can't a friend stop by to say hello? Geez….you haven't changed a bit, Cid's girl." Gippal replied as his eye searched for something outplace on the girl. So far he spotted nothing until he reached her neck, it was a bright red mark and the soft indents of teeth marks were visible. Pretending not to notice he stared quietly at Rikku. _Bad timing…_

"Well…hey, I have a name. But Gippal, I know you want to catch up and all…it's just that this isn't a good time. Why don't you come back tomorrow afternoon and we can have lunch together and talk. How's that?" Rikku replied in a tired tone, as her fingers tapped on the door. Gippal rubbed the back of his head, _so eager to kick me out, eh? _

"Sounds good…I'll come around noon and we can…_catch up_. Well, see ya around Cid's girl," he gave her one of his charming smiles before heading off in his own direction. _So she really does like him…I guess I'll just have to kick it up a notch when we have our lunch. Oh we'll talk Rikku…but don't think we will be talking with just our mouths._

Rikku dashed upstairs as her braids bounced on her head with her movements. A grin appeared on her moist lips as she spied on Baralai who was still lying down with his eyes closed. Seeing that he was vulnerable, she dashed up and pounced on him. "I told him to scram…and guess who it was?" Rikku whispered as she began to leave a trail of hot kisses down his chest.

The tanned-skinned man found his mind easily distracted as her kisses began to travel down further. "Mailman?" he gasped out as she unbuttoned his pants to pull them off in two fluid movements. Rikku tugged on his boxers so her hungry lips could resume leaving their marks on his skin.

Rikku paused and smiled up at him, "Nope, it was Gippal." Baralai frowned slightly at this but couldn't help but bite his lip to suppress a wordless moan as she kissed a sensitive spot. "You know, he said he wanted to catch up on things…but the way he said it sounded weird," she added as she ran a finger across his member. Sighing in heavenly content and bliss from just her touch, he motioned for her to come towards him.

Crawling up by his side she felt a protective and strong arm wrap around her. Pulling her close to his warm and comforting body, she felt silky lips kiss her collarbone. Nuzzling his neck, she pushed herself closer to him and allowed her heavy eyelids to slam shut. Baralai kissed her forehead and moved his thoughts to Gippal_. Gippal suddenly wanting to 'catch up' with Rikku…I don't like the sound of this._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The same evening…_

Spira continued to be buffeted with angry storms of rain and lightening. The furious clouds would stop, but only to take a break before bursting out in tears. Were those really tears that struck his tanned face as he gazed up at the dark clouds. A sickening sensation seared his skin with its simmering heat. A cruel and consuming shiver ran through his body in a mad race as it left a trail of confusion.

Turning his gaze slowly downward, he noticed the floating rocks to his far right. His brows furrowed together at this sight and a single thought drifted in his mind, 'What am I doing by the Djose Temple?' The blue electricity danced through the soaked rocks in eagerness through Baralai's eyes. A sound of clicking and heavy breathing filled his ears; turning around, he watched as thousands of Al Bheds crouched down or stood up with guns pointing at him alone.

Through the mist of men there were scattered masses of machina with yellow eyes that glowed in the wet air. Rain slid off their exterior as they hovered over the air…waiting for the command to shoot. Scratching his neck in even more confusion, Baralai searched for a familiar face or some explanation. However, instead of a familiar face or a simple explanation came a soft and wise voice.

It was the voice from a child but the tone of the voice was foreboding and dark. Looking down to his right he stared at a small child with a stormy-blue cloak on that covered his eyes with its shadow. "You are looking at your downfall, Praetor of New Yevon. Before you are men, women, and machina that have their minds set on 'kill.' Do you know why?" the young child asked at the stunned man.

Baralai blinked a few times in surprise by these gruesome words, this was no ordinary child…more like a demon or a god. "Not really…I'm just confused. Why is this my downfall? What did I do? Why am I here?" was all Baralai could reply as his mind searched for his own answer to his question. The young child just laughed softly before walking away into the crawling mist that was edging toward him.

"You will find out. For the answers lie inside of you," the child called out before disappearing. Baralai frowned and rubbed his hand gently, this was all odd and abnormal at the moment. The sound of the door from behind him opening made him turn around quickly. There, standing with a smug and confident grin, was Gippal. His arms were folded across his chest and his single green eye laughed at Baralai's confusion.

"Still acting innocent as ever, eh 'Lai? You really think this is just some dream or joke? Well your wrong 'Lai…dead wrong and I intend to show that to you," Gippal growled darkly as he took a few steps toward the praetor. Baralai wore a look of shock, _what was going on?_ He watched as his best friend pulled out a gun and pointed it at his right eye. Gippal just continued to grin as he pointed the gun at Baralai, "An eye for an eye, right?" _What? But I never did anything with your eye! For Yevon's sake are you crazy!_

A deep purple, a flashing white, a piercing green and a bloody red filled his vision after the sound of the air splitting in two. Pain gripped him and strangled him senseless as a retched and agonizing cry erupted from his dry lips. A thousand daggers seemed to be stabbing his eye constantly as he cupped his hand over the bleeding eye. Tears began to form and Gippal observed how one side spilled salty tears and another warm blood.

There he was, on his knees with a hand cupped around a bleeding eye, crying out at this inhuman pain. He prayed that he could just die right now, end the suffering that clawed at his mind like a blood-spilling fiend. "Gippal…why?" he managed to whisper as his voice left him after a few minuets of crying out from the devilish crime his friend just committed.

"Why…because you didn't have the guts…the balls to fight back. But I do…I always did. Hey! Look at me when I'm talking!" Gippal roared as he pushed his hand on Baralai's forehead so that he could face him. He pressed a finger on his wounded eye and laughed when the praetor whimpered in agony. "I'm surprised you're not dead yet…it should have gone through your brain and BAM! Still struggling to live I guess…but that can be quickly taken care of. But first I want you to meet someone…" Gippal hissed into Baralai's ear.

The white-haired man grasped the ground with his hand as he felt Gippal's finger press on the raw skin of his eye. His finger seemed like fire as more blood gushed out like a miniature fountain. His now good eye, his left, widened as a beautiful blonde Al Bhed emerged out of the temple. Her hair was up as usual and she wore the regular revealing outfit: creamy ribbon sleeves, stunning yellow bikini top and her tanned-colored skirt.

"Rikku…" he whispered softly, finding her a sight for his sore eyes. He raised his hand toward her in a sign of help and comfort; she walked with a sad smile on her face, wrapping her arms around a neck as she lightly kissed the warm skin.

The problem was that she was not kissing Baralai but Gippal, who was still pressing down on his bad eye. Gippal caught Baralai's hurt look and replied in his arrogant voice, "Cid's girl is with me now…you failed to protect and love her. So I came along and made myself comfortable with my only true love. You are a pathetic excuse that entered our lives, Baralai. Don't worry; I'll take good care of her."

Baralai felt his heart freeze over in the cold and unfeeling weather. He snorted softly in the air, "Figures something like this would show up in my life." A remarkable sensation shot up through his veins as he attempted to stand up; pushing aside Gippal's hand, he felt this sensation shove aside the pain in his eye for a moment. His attempts were successful as he now stood face to face, eye to eye and smirk to smirk with Gippal. "You always seem to surprise me Gippal…you know no limits," Baralai snapped at the man and watched as the Al Bhed's smirk vanished.

Baralai looked at himself with his single and lone brown eye; his skin was a pale blue and his hands seemed to obtain claws. "What's this?" he whispered as he stared at his body with fear. Gippal chuckled in his suave voice as he motioned for Rikku to stand back.

"This is the real you…the monster you have become over the past couple of years. All your stored up hate and anguish are now all before you," Gippal replied as he allowed his hands to dangle by his sides. Baralai flashed a glare at the Al Bhed before barring his teeth in disgust.

The praetor hissed as he allowed this rage to consume and caress his frozen heart. Bringing a claw up into the air, he brought it down with full force. Ripping through tender flesh, tense muscles and sturdy bones was a breeze to Baralai. He watched with bitter content. Gippal's highly boasted-about-body collapsed on the floor on his back.

Kneeling by the Al Bhed he found himself clawing, shredding, ripping, hacking, cleaving, gashing, and wrenching open his insides. There before him was the structure of the human body. Stretched before him was an intestine that curled and twisted in different ways. It appeared to look like a slimy slug that was pulled into different curves of the body, as if searching for a way out but finding none. His lungs were now pockets filled with swishing blood as the purple skin appeared to be a wrinkled prune. Gippal's heart looked like a crimson beetle with thin-like steaks of purple and blue. This beetle no longer thrived in this jungle of a body.

"Who's laughing now, you fucker?" he screamed at him as prickling tears ran down his blood-stained cheeks. He bowed down toward Gippal's opened body and had the sudden urge to drink up the burning liquid that rested in his dead body. A shaking hand neared chest as it spotted a pool of blood by his beetle-like heart. Licking his cracked lips he felt his breathing pattern become quick and ragged.

An overwhelming amount of pain filled his senses as a passionless bullet found its way deep through his frozen but still beating heart. The bullet cracked the icy barrier and pierced his heart. Falling face first on the muddy ground he stared blankly at the dead body beside him. A shrill scream filled the air as a world of blackness began to fill his vision.

That is when reality began to sink in.

Baralai jerked his head up and stared at his surroundings: he was in a warmly lit office with piles of papers beside him. Sighing with relief he sank into the chair he was sitting on and folded his hands on his lap. "It was a dream, Baralai. Gippal and Rikku would never do such a thing," he whispered reassuringly to himself before going back to his papers.

* * *

**A/N:** Gruesome, eh? If you didn't think so...damn you have a some guts. For me...I actually hate the sight of blood. It's disgusting, and my mom wants me to be a doctor. Well I'm screwed. So I also want to announce that we have finally reached past 1000 hits! YAY! HURRAH! HAPPY THOUSAND-HITS-NEW-YEAR-PALOOZA! Squeeness! I love you all and expect more mushy, lemony, bloody, angry, lusty and skin-hungry chapters. 


	11. The Enduring Crime

**A/N:** Well...here is another chapter. This will probably be the last time you will get a chapter updated in couple days compared to getting a chapter every week or so. So enjoy and embrace this lovely chapter. The quote is long, but it really seems to be describing a certain someone in my story...yup. So here it is, chapter eleven: The Enduring Crime!**

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven: The Enduring Crime**

_But the bravest man amongst us is afraid of himself. The mutilation of the savage has its tragic survival in the self-denial that mars our lives. We are punished for our refusals. Every impulse that we strive to strangle broods in the mind and poisons us. The body sins once, and has done with its sin, for action is a mode of purification. Nothing remains then but the recollection of a pleasure, or the luxury of a regret. The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it. Resist it, and your soul grows sick with longing for the things it has forbidden to itself, with desire for what its monstrous laws have made monstrous and unlawful. It has been said that the great events of the world take place in the brain. It is in the brain and the brain only, that the great sins of the world take place also._

_-__Oscar Wilde__, The Picture of Dorian Gray, 1891_

Rikku sat down on the ground in her flowing attire as she watched a graceful creature dash though the murmuring forest. The sleeves on her dressphere were longer than her arms and the ends started off as a soft cherry red that led into a gentle summer yellow. Purple thread made zig-zag patterns through the colors on her sleeves; looking at the swaying blades of grass, she released a content sigh. The top half of her attire was a feathery olive green with flashing white and red stitches running up to her half-exposed chest. Moving downward was a sunset orange skirt that brushed the ground and is connected to the top half of the attire. The stunning orange faded into a golden color with sea-blue steaks outlining the sides and front. There on the bottom half were three large 'X' shaped straps that seemed to hold the whole thing together.

Running a hand through her hair, she looked up and saw she lost track of the graceful creature of the forest. Muttering a curse, she got up and turned in all direction in hope of seeing a turf of chestnut hair. Starting to get worried, she cupped her hands around her mouth and called out in a ringing voice, "Ghiki!" The blonde Al Bhed became silent as she waited for the slightest hint of sound. Placing a hand on her head she groaned in discomfort.

The feeling of the wind brushing against her face, made her look downward to spot a grinning monkey. Its lean body was now hunched on all fours as the hair above its paws were a snowy white compared to the warm chestnut hair surrounding it. Its skinny white tail, which was dashed with purple stripes, was curled around its legs like a snake. It seemed the monkey was wearing an eggplant colored headband with smooth clumps of snowy hair. Two feathers drooped slightly on top of the headband that was a comforting yellow with sky-blue streaks. Beneath its neck was another eggplant-colored attire that appeared to look like a bib but, it seemed to be connected to the creature's chest permanently.

"Ghiki, you scared me. Be careful not to get so far away from me," Rikku scolded playfully as she wagged a lone finger at the monkey. Lately Rikku found herself dreadfully lonely, seeing as she was being watched by her father's men and being whispered about in public. Which lead to Baralai being unable to visit her due to the enormous amounts of meetings and requests from the Al Bheds about the 'kissing incident' and the eager media that waited on his doorstep. So to stop this horrible feeling, she often changed into her Trainer dressphere so she could play with her animal friend, Ghiki.

The monkey just laughed in its high-pitched voice as it ran around Rikku on all four. Rikku laughed along and clapped her hands together in delight as she watched the mammal climb on a branch and swing to and fro. Ghiki suddenly became quiet and dropped to the ground; quickly dashing to Rikku, he grasped on her clothes in sudden fear. Rikku followed the monkey's gaze and saw a muscular man with a cocky grin plastered on his face.

"Back here I see…and with…the monkey," Gippal grinned at first but turned into a sour expression when he spotted the devil it's self by Rikku. So many bad memories of previous experiences in the past week…it was hell set loose in the form of an innocent looking creature. You can say it all started when he was supposed to have 'lunch' with Rikku to 'catch up.' So much for 'catching up' as he recalled how he attempted to run his hand down her back but a certain someone bit his hand. _That little son of an ape…_

Rikku didn't notice the change of his tone or facial expressions; she was just excited to see a friendly face instead of the normal scowl from Spira. Bounding up to him, she gave him a friendly hug as she felt his arms wrap around her small waist. "Good to see ya, Gippal. Let's head back to my place and I'll make some tea. Come on Ghiki!" she smiled at him as she pulled back and motioned for the monkey to follow them.

They walked in a comfortable silence as they entered Rikku's spacious home. Gippal stared at the portrait on the wall of Home…it was beautiful. He would give up anything to have Home back together…well he _would_ give up anything except his _dazzling_ looks. Rubbing his head in a nervous gesture, he made himself at home on one of her comfy couches. Gippal's emerald eye drank in every curve of Rikku's body as he watched her get water into a teapot.

The devil, of course, purposely blocked Gippal's view by sitting on the arm rest. Gippal narrowed his eye and growled softly for only it to hear, "Working for 'Lai, eh? Well we will just see about that…why don't you tell him that he deserves to be locked up in a closet." _How mature Gippal…who would of thought of a closet?_ Gippal thought to himself as he furrowed his brows, this monkey was clever…it was somehow tricking him into acting stupid. "Why would I say a closet anyway?" he mumbled. He was about to strangle the beast when Rikku came toward him with a warm smile on her gorgeous face and two cups of steaming tea. _That was fast…stupid monkey…all its fault. _Placing them on the coffee table, she felt herself become slightly dazed when Gippal strong but yet comforting cologne filled her senses. Placing a bit ofspace between the two, she sat down and enjoyed the comfort of the couch.

As Rikku looked out the window to her right, Gippal shoved the monkey off the arm rest. Before the damn devil could cry out in disapproval, Gippal spoke over the cry, "Did you hear anything about Baralai lately?" Rikku turned to face the concerned Al Bhed whose gloved hand rested on her knee. She bit her lip and stared at the gloved hand instead of Gippal's lone eye.

"Not really…just the usual," she replied in a sorrowful tone. _Does he realize how much pain I go through without his presence or voice? I want to see him…I would give up everything I stand for to just seem him once more. Just this once… They won't let me in Bevelle anymore…I'm just a disgrace…_ Gippal inwardly grinned at this statement, her body told him that she actually heard something but it was just negative feedback. Perfect…

"How do you feel about this all happening?" he asked cautiously, aware that he might be prodding a sensitive subject. He leaned against the cushions on his back, giving her a relaxed and laid-back look. Rikku looked at him as she felt herself becoming numb, but she shoved that sensation away like a crumpled piece of paper.

"What do you mean? I mean… what Baralai is doing is for the well-being of us and for Spira," Rikku mumbled as she felt Gippal scoot closer to her; his hand still rested on her knee lightly. She knew what he meant, but she felt like acting stupid for a moment. _He wants to know if I miss him…well I do, isn't it obvious?_

"But don't you miss him?"

"Of course I miss him…I miss him so much."

"He should be with you…" Gippal whispered as his lone eye gazed at her pained expressions. His words seemed to sink into her like a heavy weight to anchor a ship. Rikku felt his hand on her knee give her a reassuring squeeze to comfort her. Her lips formed a thin line as she thought the whole situation through her head.

Rikku just snorted and laughed nervously, "Come on, Gippal. Baralai is doing what is important for the both of us." Gippal frowned slightly but wasn't beaten yet…he had one more comment that could turn the tables. Taking in the sweet air that smelt of thyme and lavender, he suddenly realized they were coming from Rikku. Something about those scents sent him into a world of bliss and temptation…and all he had to do was just move a bit closer…

"Aren't you important too?" Gippal asked softly as he moved closer to the Al Bhed. The sides of their thighs were pressed together and Rikku could feel his hot breath warm her neck and cheek. Rikku began to stammer out 'yes' and 'well you see…he's busy,' _why do I feel so flustered! AHHH!_ _He touched my back! Why is he touching my back I – hmm feels nice. _

"Rikku…I think you are important. I want you to know that, so that when you are feeling angry or sad or whatever…call me. I want to experience your obstacles with you…to be by your side to help you move forward in life," he whispered in a husky and gruff voice. His other hand traveled upward toward her thigh as he continued to whisper comforting words into her ear. For hours he had been practicing the exact words and phrases to use, _so far so good._

"E fyhd du cruf oui dryd E femm ymfyoc pa po ouin ceta. E vyemat du muja yht bnudald oui frah fa fana ouihk. E fyc y vuum...yht syopa E ys cdemm huf. Pid E maynhat y vaf drehkc ujan dra oaync, 'Oui lyh'd ypyhtuh dra uhac oui muja ajah ev oui yna dnybbat eh y tyng ruma.' E's rana vun oui...pid yna oui femmehk du yllabd po ramb?" he finally finished as his hand successfully rested on her upper thigh. The sound of a shrill scream filled the air as a streak of chestnut danced through Gippal's eyes. (1)

Ghiki lunged at Gippal from the front and began to pound it's small fists on the Al Bhed's chest. Rikku muttered an apology, still stunned by Gippal's words and actions, as she picked up the monkey and motioned for the creature to go upstairs. "Crazy piece of shit," Gippal whispered to the air as he felt Rikku hover above him.

"Gippal…I'm glad that you are changing into the man I always wanted," Rikku started off, not noticing the gleam of victory in Gippal's eye. "But I already found the man I wanted…and that is Baralai. You are just three years too late…" she finished softly as she collapsed on the couch with a sigh.

_Three years too late? Man…'Lai was right, I'm always late. _Gippal scratched his head and replied defensively, "I was saying this as a friend…not as a lover." _Smooth…alright, let's see her bite that one._ Rikku opened her mouth to snap back in pure rage but, her mouth closed and only produced a soundless 'Oh.' Gippal inwardly wore a smug and triumphant grin; _once again the Great Gippal has survived from the lion's den. I deserve a medal…or maybe a kiss. _

"I…I'm sorry Gippal, I didn't been to accuse you of well…you know. I'm just stressed with the fact that I am now looked down upon from my people…our people. It's not that bad…actually a lot of people are glad of this. They keep on talking about the 'joining of two races.' In a way it reminds me of – never mind," she sighed softly, allowing Gippal to sit by her and place an arm around her shoulders.

"Are you sure that is the only thing that is troubling you?" he asked quietly, his green eye drinking and soaking in the image of her collarbone. _Fucking monkey, I was so close…when Rikku's mine I will skin that bastard alive_. Rikku rested her head on his shoulder, her gaze on the kitchen sink that dripped out small droplets of water. _Memories are just memories…is that what this is? Just memories… nothing more?_ Rikku replayed that thought over her head and could feel tears threatening to break through.

"I just wish he could somehow visit me…I really miss him. Sometimes I feel that he is avoiding me…" she whispered out hoarsely as tears slowly spilled out in silence. Rikku didn't realize that the last statement was now Gippal's advantage to winning back what was stolen by a certain praetor. Pulling her into a hug, he allowed her to cry on his chest.

"Shh, it's going to be alright, eh? You shouldn't be crying…you break all of our hearts when you cry. Just remember that if you need someone to comfort you…I'll be there," he whispered to her ear as he felt her hands snake around his torso. Rikku released her grip on him after a few moments and drew back and noticed the time on the clock. It was nearly evening and they must have been talking for hours. _We didn't even touch are tea...what a waste of water._

"Is it that late?" Gippal sighed as he stood up slowly to gaze at the clock. The Al Bhed wiped the tears on Rikku's cheek and lightly kissed her forehead. "Geez I'm late again…figures. Well if you see 'Lai tell him I said 'yo.'" Gippal continued as he made his way to the door. Opening the wooden door, he allowed the cool breeze to enter and caress his smooth face. "Be careful Rikku…I don't want to see you get hurt. I will always be by your side…just remember that," he spoke in a serious tone as he closed the door behind him. Rikku gapped as she heard him call her 'Rikku' not 'Cid's girl'; listening for Gippal's footsteps to fade away, she called her animal friend back down. _He kissed me…well my forehead. Eww! That blonde idiot! Then if I'm so angry, why do I feel so happy? Ugh!_

"Sometimes when I've got a lot on my mind, it just helps to go 'Aaaaaaaa!'" she told herself as she screamed out the last part of the sentence. Filling slightly better, she touched her forehead and shivered slightly.

The intelligent creature climbed up beside her on the crimson-colored couch. "What do you think? Do you think he's right? I just find it strange that he is suddenly caring about me, you know? I guess he still worries over his 'Cid's girl' which is nice…I guess," she spoke directly to Ghiki as she played with one of her braids. "I just don't understand…I know! Let's take a walk, we can clear out are minds and also buy some fruits on our way," Rikku grinned as she dashed toward the door with a chattering animal on her heels.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Gosh it's already dark! Ghiki get inside already….you do not bite the old man," Rikku scolded as she watched him attempt to bite the tired man on the small boat. Hearing Rikku's voice made the grinning animal dash back to Rikku. Entering her home, she noticed that there was a single candle lit on the table. "Huh?" she blinked as she kicked the door closed with her foot.

Placing the bag of fresh fruit on the kitchen counter, she noticed how the candle produced an eerie glow in the dark room. Her emerald eyes scanned the area for her companion, but the chattering monkey was no where to be found. A cold sensation ran through her back as she changed into her thief dressphere. "It takes a thief to fight a thief," she mumbled as she noticed another candle was on the stairs.

Biting her lip until it began to shriek in pain, she walked quietly up the stairs. The stairs groaned loudly, making the air shake at such a loud noise. Rikku winced at each step, trying to step lightly and quickly. After her noisy climb, she noticed the room was pitch black. Shifting uncomfortably, she glanced around the room for any type of signs…but it was just too dark.

Edging closer to her bed, she heard the sound of a soft and content sigh. Her brows furrowed in question as she took two steps closer. A hand covered her mouth, followed by an arm wrapping around her waist from behind. "Rikku." a voice purred in her ear. Rikku relaxed and soon sank into a warm embrace as she felt soft hands make circles on her chest. _Is that you, Baralai? It must be…_

"I thought you wouldn't come back…." she whispered softly as she received feather-like brushes on her collarbone. Rikku gave out a short gasp as she felt hands claw at her skirt.

The warm voice just continued to purr in her ear, "Rikku…I will always be by your side..." Rikku's eyes widened in shock as she heard those words, _this can't be Baralai…no. The only one who said that to me today was…Gippal. _

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Rikku...what else can I say? For the 'hits' on this story...I am utterly impressed as always by you readers. 1203 hits...wow. Going back to the chapter, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. The next chapter is going to be...how should I say it? It's going to have a more tensed mood at first but soon going into a more relzed setting. I really can't give away more...but I want it to have a lighter tone...you'll see. I'm already writing a rough draft as you read this...pretty niffty, eh?

(1**) E fyhd du cruf oui dryd E femm ymfyoc pa po ouin ceta. E vyemat du muja yht bnudald oui frah fa fana ouihk. E fyc y vuum...yht syopa E ys cdemm huf. Pid E maynhat y vaf drehkc ujan dra oaync, 'Oui lyh'd ypyhtuh dra uhac oui muja ajah ev oui yna dnybbat eh y tyng ruma.' E's rana vun oui...pid yna oui femmehk du yllabd po ramb? I want to show you that I will always be by your side.** I failed to love and protect you when we were young. I was a fool...and maybe I am still now. But I learned a few things over the years, 'You can't abandon the ones you love even if you are trapped in a dark hole.' I'm here for you...but are you willing to accept my help?


	12. The Unspoken Letter

**A/N:** _Alright, finally it is Friday and I can finally update a new chapter. Hurray! Well for this chapter I am giving out a spoiler. It has to relate with the extra spheres you can find in the game as the following: Nooj's sphere, Gippal's sphere, Baralai's sphere and so on. So if you haven't seen the sphere and just are dying to see it, well you are in luck. But a word of caution, the first half is accurate and the second half I made up...you'll see. So I hope you enjoy this looooong chapter and have a great weekend and holdiay!_ **

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve: The Unspoken Letter**

_Love the moment. Flowers grow out of dark moments. Therefore, each moment is vital. It affects the whole. Life is a succession of such moments and to live each, is to succeed._

_-Corita Kent_

Funny to think you can make love to someone and not even know who this someone was. Rikku felt she was blindfolded and forced to allow her lips to do the searching last night. Her emerald eyes held a glossy look as she stared at the wood ceiling, the sound of raindrops reached her ears as they struck it. Turning to her right, she saw that no one was there…all there was left was the imprint of a hand on the pillow. The Al Bhed placed her own hand in the imprint and observed how her own hand was slightly smaller. Allowing her index finger to trace the handprint, she released a content sigh. _I have a hunch that it's him…but how do I prove it? _

Gingerly getting out of bed, she stared through the window in silence. The clouds were a faded gray, the huts' bright colors were now dull but the beautiful raindrops didn't lose their beauty. Smiling softly at this she searched for her garment grid, she could take a shower later… _Maybe in the rain_. Her smile grew wider at the thought; it seemed like a crazy but inspiring thing to do at the time. Finally finding the device in a corner, she pressed it against her chest and searched for an appropriate dressphere. A warm light surrounded her as she felt the clothing mold into her body.

Opening her eyes, she stared at her favorite outfit out of all the dressphere. Cozy ankle boots, creamy ribbon sleeves, a sunny-yellow bikini top and short tanned skirt. Checking to see if she looked suitable, she gave a quick nod and was about skip downstairs when she noticed a silent letter on her nightstand. Edging to it, she saw her name scribbled out sloppily. Her stomach growled angrily at her, making her draw her hand back and skip down the stairs. _I read it later…_ "I'm starving," she spoke out to know one in particular.

"Good, 'cause I'm making you breakfast," replied a strong voice as Rikku jumped off the stairs when there was only four steps left. Biting her lip she walked further into the living room to get a view of her speaker. There he was, dressed in his normal attire and not all looking as if he had sex last night. "I hope you like eggs," he added as he glanced at the stunned Rikku. "Umm…sorry to intrude and all, but the door was opened so I came in – " he mumbled as he saw her advance toward him.

She swiftly cut him off as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his smooth lips. He answered back with a passionate kiss that sent shivers down Rikku's spine. Drawing back a bit, Rikku gave the young man a warm smile, "Thanks for last night…I owe ya." He caught the playful glint in her eyes as he tried to come up with some sort of connection to last night and this morning.

_Let's see…I talked to Rikku about all that 'help you out when you are troubled' crap. Then I went back to Djose...a lovely lady approached me and I 'interviewed' her. Yup, I showed her how a true Al Bhed can 'dig.' Damn straight… So I'm guessing my talk really got Rikku to realize that she is missing out without me. Man, am I a genius or what?_

"No prob. So does eggs sound good to you?" he asked gently as he placed butterfly kisses across her collarbone. Rikku nodded and whined when he left her neck to go to the already cooking eggs. Gippal smirked as he turned his back on her; it was always funny to see the girl whine or get angry. _Man, I **am **a genius…I knew she couldn't resist the Great Gippal. _

He felt arms snake their way around his waist as Rikku's chin rested on his shoulder. "Heh, your growing taller ya squirt," he teased as he felt her eyes burn through his neck. "Ah, you always make me laugh," Gippal grinned as he turned his head to kiss her lightly on the nose. Rikku scowled and released her grip to smack him soundly on the head. Gippal placed a hand on his heart, "You wound me."

Rolling her eyes, she made her way to the couch silently. Something continued to nag at her like a fly, but she couldn't remember what this something was. Sighing softly she closed her eyes and saw a pair of chocolate eyes. _Oh my god! Baralai! What am I going to do? Oh poopie…_Rubbing her hands nervously, she looked at the clock to see that it was almost afternoon.

The smell of food drifted towards her, beckoning for her to sit at the table and eat instead of worrying. Giving up to the pleasant smells, she got up and plopped on a chair. A plate was set before her as Gippal took his seat across from her. "So Cid's girl…what ya think about the new machina we got a couple days ago?" he asked as he immediately began to wolf down his food.

Rikku grinned and began to eat her breakfast before replying, "She's a beauty…but can that thing even get up?" Gippal tapped his chin thoughtfully before releasing out a soft 'hmm.'

"Don't know…I guess we are too busy staring and observing it. However, she does have a strong circuit on her. I hope she can walk, talk and so forth…" he replied as he rubbed the back of his neck gently.

"Oh, like Picket?" Rikku snapped back teasingly as she caught the wide grin from Gippal. Laughing for a few moments, he wiped a tear away from his eye and leaned back in his chair.

"You met him? He has a mouth on him that sends girls welling with lust for his machina parts."

"Yeah…I met him. I should have known sooner that he was one of your clever inventions."

"Ah, your making me blush. You know…while I was snooping around for dishes, I spotted bottles of alcohol. Care to explain?

"Umm…you see, they are around for a rainy day."

"It's been raining on and off for the past couple of weeks."

"Umm…well…heh," Rikku answered nervously as she searched for mind for a logical answer. Gippal grabbed the empty plates and walked over to the sink with a smirk plastered on his face. "Wha-? Why are you giving me that look?" Rikku shot back, glad to be relieved with searching for an excuse. Gippal laughed softly and made his way to the couch as he scratched the back if his neck.

"Cid's girl drinking…I can see you having a few shots. But hiding all of those _full_ bottles from me? Well that isn't nice," as he gave her a playful look as she sauntered her way toward him. _He…loves me. He's always there, now and when I was child, for me. He even had…well…you know. Well he had **it** with me…me of all people. Knowing that Gippal can get any girl he wants, he picked me out of the crowd. He loves me…unlike a certain meanie in Bevelle. _

"Hey, I can – " she started off but was cut off by a knock on the door. Frowning slightly, she observed from the kitchen window that it was still raining. Shrugging slightly she went to the door and opened it up to see a smiling face. "Hiya! Long times no see; I was just about to prove to Gippal that I can hold my liquor. Care to join?" she replied to the grinning face with an edge of fear in her voice. _On no…Gippal! What if Baralai finds out I…well…slept with Gippal! He would be crushed…just play cool. Yeah, play cool._

"Long time no see?" he questioned as he raised a graceful eyebrow. "It's only been a couple of hours…" he continued as Rikku allowed him to enter. Rikku just smiled and kissed him lightly on the cheek. _A couple of hours ago? Psh, whatever._

Baralai and Gippal were soon giving each other firm handshakes and hugs as they both sat on the couch. Gippal couldn't help but eye Baralai nervously; he was sitting by his best friend who wasn't aware with the fact that this morning Rikku was kissing his handsome face instead of Baralai's.

"So 'Lai, Rikku and I are having a drinking contest. Last one drinking wins…want to join?" Gippal asked as he nudged his friend with his elbow. Baralai laughed softly and watched Rikku sit in a chair across from them. _Everyone seems so tense…I wonder why?_ Baralai grinned and nodded to the smiling Al Bhed beside him. "That's all settled, I'll get the glasses and the lovely Tempest in a Bottle," Gippal laughed as he got up to head to the kitchen.

There actually was a drink called 'Tempest in a Bottle' but you can only get it in Luca. It was a dangerous drink if you allowed its sweet but bitter taste to consume your mind. Soon you find your hands running down the stranger next to you without any thought in your mind on why you are doing that. Before you know it, you wake up in the arms of the stranger and wondering how you got undressed. In other words, it was a way to promote making love which somehow made the drink irresistible and expensive. So to see that Rikku had bottles of it in her house, which was already ready to consume, somehow surprised him. _I expected Gippal to have something like that in his place…not her._

Placing the bottle under his arm, with three shot glasses in his hands, Gippal flashed them his usual charming smile. Placing them on the coffee table, he quietly poured the blue liquid in each glass. "Hey, Gippal…remember when we were in the Cactuar Nation, and we were almost near the last test?" Baralai asked as he watched the glasses gleam with swirling turquoise liquid. Gippal nodded silently as his lips formed a thin line.

Grinning, he gave a wink at Rikku before continuing, "I remember that the four of us were scanning the area. But all we say was just cactuses. Then all of a sudden the cactus next to you began to move and make weird noises."

"'Lai! Stop it! Don't tell her!"

"Gippal all of a sudden screamed and began to go on how his nightmare finally came to life."

"'Lai!"

"He went: Oh fucking Yevon, what the heck is going on! I don't want to die yet! I've been good…I just touched her waist that's all. I'm too young to die, I'm still a virgin!" Baralai imitated Gippal's voice as he watched the Al Bhed turn his head in the opposite direction of the praetor. "Oh Gippal…so young…such a virgin," he laughed as he patted the fuming Al Bhed on the back.

Taking a hold of his glass, Gippal stared at its contents before looking at Baralai. "Alright then…if I win you have to prove to me that your not a virgin," the praetor laughed jokingly as he grabbed his own glass. Rikku followed suit, too memorized with the fact that she was sitting across from the two men she loved. "I'll keep count and pour the drinks…but I'll still drink a couple of shots," Rikku finally spoke out softly as the two men nodded in agreement.

Gippal nodded and narrowed his eye slightly at Baralai, "You're on, pretty boy." Baralai laughed softly and looked at Rikku who was ready to start. "Ready? On three then…three…two…one!" Gippal growled as he lifted the glass to his lips and allowed the bittersweet liquid to run down his throat.

They continued to drink glass after glass as minuets soon turned into a full-fledged hour. "Guys…stop already. I'm going to bed…so after you're done, clean the place up," Rikku whined as she suffered through a splitting headache. They didn't pay any attention as they eyed the four bottles on the coffee table. Two were empty while the other were full. Rikku left with a frown as she went up to her bed as the two young men grabbed a full bottle and proceeded to chug it down.

A sickening feeling grasped his gut as he placed the half-filled bottle back on the coffee table. Groaning softly he looked at Baralai to see a grinning and glowing face. "Howsh cansh you frink sof luch 'Lai?" (How can you drink so much 'Lai?)," Gippal asked in a slurred voice as he rested his forehead on his friend's shoulder. Baralai mumbled something back, but nothing caught his throbbing ears. "Shick (Sick)," Gippal moaned as he felt his insides burn and simmer inside of him.

"You have a bet to pay off," Baralai whispered as his voice wavered and staggered due to the hiccups that emitted out of his stained-blue lips from the alcohol. Gippal raised his head and cupped Baralai's face with his hands. "Gippal?" Baralai murmured in slight confusion as he felt warm lips massage his own. Gippal's hands left his face but his lips never left the Yevonite. Cool hands began to search for a way to undo the formal dress robes. To Baralai's mild surprise, he was helping the Al Bhed strip of his clothing.

_What am I doing? For Yevon's sake I'm a man! Hmm…but…sex is good._ Baralai felt his thoughts slowly become muddled by the alcohol as its effect began to kick in. All that mattered was that the person before him was clothed and that was suddenly a felony in his book. Watching as the Al Bhed began to take off his own complex clothes, Baralai felt his breath hitched as he felt lips travel down his neck. The Al Bhed's muscles were already relaxed as he ran a hand across Gippal's upper back.

There lips devoured each other's flesh as their hands roamed across their body with yearning. Finally getting fed up with waiting, they fought like mad wolves that were fighting over one single matter: who got to be on top. Their teeth would occasionally nip at each other's necks and collarbones as the day quickly turned into night.

_

* * *

It was the only way to worm himself into Yevon's good graces and in return achieve the knowledge of Yevon's foulest and darkest secrets. It was a perfect plan, go to Seymour and beg him for forgiveness and help. Simple, play the part and you get the reward. Nodding as he thought this over, Baralai followed a Guado who was escorting him to Maester Seymour. The doors opened slowly and chocolate eyes gazed at the back of a blue cloaked figure._

"_The Crimson Squad is no more. Maester Kinoc betrayed us. And my friends... they turned on me as well. I have no place else to go," Baralai broke the silence as he made his way a couple of feet away from the maester. _

"_Then, why do you come to me? I, too, am a maester of Yevon," Seymour asked in his drawing voice as he stared quietly at the wall before him. Baralai took a step forward and rubbed his hands together nervously, this was harder than it seemed. _

"_I don't suppose Maester Kinoc and a certain other maester might by vying for power behind the scenes?" Baralai spoke out boldly as he remembered the fat bastard that nearly killed everyone by going into the den. "Moron…that fat, fucking moron screwed everything up," Baralai thought sourly as he subconsciously glared at Seymour's back._

"_So an enemy of an enemy is a friend." Seymour stated quietly at Baralai's comment. Baralai wondered if this was truly a statement or some question. Wincing inwardly he rubbed his hands again in a nervous gesture as a pained expression crossed his face. "This is it…" Baralai thought softly to himself as he licked his parched lips. _

"_I will not fail you." Baralai spoke out softly but it seemed too loud to his ears. He watched as Seymour's posture slightly sagged and lose its formal and strong composer. A small smile crossed on Baralai's lips as he waited eagerly for Seymour to say those heavenly words. _

"_Very well. I will take you under my wing. Consider any record of your association with the Crimson Squad erased," Seymour finally answered as he regained his posture once more. A sly grin crossed his pale face as he closed his eyes and could already imagine the unexpected boy to be his new scapegoat or play toy. Seymour resisted the urge to chuckle at the thought as he opened his eyes to stare at the wall once more. _

"_You have my thanks. I will go into hiding until the time is right." Baralai stated as he turned and left the room. As the future-praetor walked out, he was immediately ushered to a hidden door. It revealed another warmly lit hallway, "How many secrets lie in this house?" _

_The Guado that was escorting him laughed softly, "More than the stars in the sky." With that said he motioned for Baralai to go through, "The first door to your right, we will send you your dinner when ready." The olive-skinned teenager nodded and headed down the hallway. Giving out a soft sigh in content, he smiled at the warm walls as his feet made soft pattering noises on the ground. _

"_I can't believe it! That little bitch!" Seymour ranted on as he stepped into his house with a crazed look in his eye. "Disgraced the wedding…and all I stand for," he muttered bitterly as he trotted through random hallways and rooms in hope of stopping the fire that burned in his soul. Pausing at a closed door to his right, he blinked in remembrance as he recalled a previous event. Tilting his head slightly to his left, he noticed that the room was dark and that no lights shinned underneath the door. A small smile crossed his lips as he reached out for the knob and turned it softly. "It has been a week or more since I saw him…"_

_He quietly closed the door and turned to gaze at the room to see a figure sitting up on the bed. Chocolate eyes stared nervously at Seymour's crazed and yearning expression. Already, Baralai could feel Seymour's eyes scan his nearly bare body and halted when he noticed Baralai's navy blue boxers. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he moved forward to the already frightened teen. Before Baralai could protest, Seymour sauntered over and pinned him firmly on the bed. _

_Holding the squirming teen with one hand, he quickly undid his own clothes. "Funny…I first saw you as a play toy, but I never used you. Now I finally am…funny, isn't it?" Seymour whispered as he placed all of his weight on the cursing teen. "Stop moving." Seymour hissed as he ran his finger down Baralai's smooth chest. _

_Baralai growled angrily, "Get off of me…I am not your 'play toy.'" Seymour laughed softly as he made his way toward Baralai's boxers. No matter how much he tried to get out of the maester's grip, he couldn't manage to squirm away. "Bastard." Baralai hissed as Seymour successfully tore away the remaining clothing on the teen. _

_Already twenty minuets passed and he found himself in a complex position as he counted each hideous thrust. Blood filled his mouth from biting his tongue in hate and his body already ached with inhuman pain. Still this cruel torture continued as Seymour continued silently but finally it stopped. He realized his body was now numb with shock and pain as he lay down on his back. "I…hate…you." Baralai whispered quietly. _

_Seymour laughed in Baralai's ear as he collapsed on top of the future-praetor. "Good, because if you loved me…then there would be problems," he murmured as his hot breath seared Baralai's ear. "Well…I can now say that you are back in Yevon's good graces," he continued as he felt Baralai's chest drop a bit from a sigh in relief. Running a hand through the teen's hair he murmured softly one dark secret, that Baralai has been itching for, that laid hidden in Bevelle and this one secret was called: Vegnagun. _

_Baralai smiled weakly as he heard this and the location of a library of spheres that held Yevon's past and so on. But still that hideous and torturous feeling stayed with him as he watched the maester get up and leave. That was the last time he saw Seymour as Baralai thanked Yevon for the secrets he would obtain, thanks to Seymour's sudden urge and anger. However, he was marked for life…a slave to Seymour's will but not his mind. _

* * *

Baralai woke up to the horrible flashback as his eyes stared at the ceiling. Something shifted on his chest as Baralai looked down to see a mass of blonde hair. Frowning, a wave of pain buffeted and racked his brain, as he felt the horrible after-effect of alcohol kick in: a hangover. Moaning in pain he watched Gippal slowly get up, his emerald eye unfocused on the praetor's face. "Heh, you look like shit," the Al Bhed laughed weakly.

The praetor narrowed his eyes and replied groggily, "Shut up…at least I don't look like shit all the time, like yourself." Gippal whined painfully at this comment as he struggled to get up. "Fuck." Baralai cursed as he grasped his robe's jacket that lay on the floor next to him.

Gippal's eye widened in shock, "'Lai…you just said…wow." Baralai quickly rested the jacket on his waist as he pointed at Gippal's waist. The Al Bhed raised an eyebrow in question as he looked down. "You got to be kidding me?" Gippal exclaimed as a sharp sensation pierced his brain, _hangover…damn. _"'Lai…you mean we had…s-sex?" Gippal whispered fearfully as he dashed around for his clothes.

Baralai suddenly laughed out loud as he was already half dressed, "Hey, at least your not a virgin any more." Gippal froze as he turned around to glare fiercely at his friend. "Didn't you lose? So you had to prove to me that you weren't a virgin, right? I'm just shocked you came on to me…I guess you can't handle your liquor, _pretty boy_." Baralai continued.

Gippal growled, "It was a mistake to drink that kind of alcohol with you. 'Lai…you always make me want to seduce you." They both looked at each other and laughed as a certain blonde girl woke up from her sleep.

Rikku stumbled her way around her room as she noticed the letter on her table once more. Picking it up she opened it and read the sloppy writing with ease, due to her own father's horrid handwriting. As she read the letter she couldn't help but smile, "Baralai…you clever man." Placing the letter back on the table, she skipped downstairs to see two half-naked men laughing at each other.

"What happened last night?" she asked as she placed her hands on her hips. A small voice reminded her of her false assumption of Gippal…and how it was too late to take back that kiss, but she ignored it for now. Gippal walked over and placed an arm around a grinning praetor's shoulders. They both looked at each other and snickered softly before Gippal cleared his throat.

"Well…I seduced 'Lai with my charming looks and we had hot and wonderful sex," Gippal laughed as a tear ran across his cheek. Baralai laughed along as they staggered backward and fell on the ground. Rikku was already on the ground, passed out from the shock and the horror.

"Way to go, Gippal She fainted out of the knowledge that you are, surprisingly, no longer a virgin," Baralai laughed as he watched Gippal pout. Placing an arm around Gippal and pulling him close, he whispered softly, "Aww is Gippal angry that he's being called a virgin?"

Gippal growled and shoved the praetor off, who clearly had too much to drink last night, "Shut up, I can't believe you made me do this. Damnit 'Lai, why do you always make me do this!" Baralai just laughed and looked away from the Al Bhed; the raw memory of Seymour still bombarded him with horrid and disgusting images. All he could do was just laugh and smile along, and hope his secret wouldn't spill out like Yevon's.

* * *

**A/N:** _Yup that's it. For the flashback, that was from Baralai's sphere except for when Seymour comes along does his stuff. I've been re-reading my previous chapters and I finally decided that it is almost time for the ending. I can see this story ending at chapter eighteen or even more. But I don't want to make it to long or even I will get tired of the story. Anyway, I have fantastic news...the hits are now at 1423! Wow! So keep it up and review if you have any comments or questions. So have a great holiday and weekend! Whoops! Almost forgot, don't think this story will suddenly become a Baralai x Gippal fic. Nope, it's still the same pairing as before...but this chapter just shows how close Gippal and Baralai are really good friends. Which will play a big part in the final chapter (yes...I have the final chapter all planned out). So toodles!_


	13. Sold Your Soul

**A/N:** Another chapter has finally arrived. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. I really don't have more to say, but thanks to all the readers out there. You motivate me to write up the next chapter, and I just want to thank everyone who made this motivation happen. In a way you are almost like the authors...you made each chapter happen. So thanks a million and I hope you like this lovely chapter. **

* * *

**

**Chapter Thirteen: Sold Your Soul**

..._when we finally know we are dying, and all other sentient beings are dying with us, we start to have a burning, almost heartbreaking sense of the fragility and preciousness of each moment and each being, and from this can grow a deep, clear, limitless compassion for all beings._

_-Sogyal Rinpoche_

A lone green eye fluttered as the warm rays of sun licked his face. Murmuring softly, he looked around to see he was in Rikku's bed, "Did I do it? Did I finally accomplish Cid's task?" The sun's warmth rubbed his face as he looked to his left to see an opened envelope on the nightstand. Curiosity hugged his mind and he watched his hand grab the envelope. Pulling out the letter from inside its papery chambers, he pulled the letter away from his face to get a better view of the scribbled words. "Sloppy…heh, just like mine."

The small smile he wore when the rays of the sun woke him up suddenly began to fade into a frown. His sun-kissed face turned pale as he read the shocking words on a single piece of parchment. Fearfully his eye moved toward signature of the writer of this dirty letter. "No fucking way…" he choked as he read two words: 'Love, Baralai.' Gippal's mouth dropped and he quickly shoved the letter inside before placing it back on the nightstand.

Staring at the bed and the wrinkled sheets that haunted his mind, he peered and felt his eye twitch when he saw a certain mess beside him. Dried and caked but the smell seemed to linger throughout the bed. "'Sorry for the mess I made of your sheets, I guess you might have to wash them when you have a chance,'" Gippal quoted from the obscene letter. Shivering in disgust, he hurriedly got out of the bed and ran to the shower with one thought in mind: Clean off Rikku's and Baralai's 'mess' that's on you.

_Why should I care…for Spira's sake I slept with the man! _

_But it's Rikku's and Baralai's, not just his. _

_True…but I shouldn't be over exaggerating. _

_Cid is going to shot you in the nuts. _

_Yeah…I figured that. _

_You can stop him. _

Gippal began to battle with his conscience as he turned on the shower. His lone eye sparkled slightly as he heard his conscience speak of 'stopping' his nuts from blowing up into a million pieces. "Stop Cid…only a fool would say that," Gippal murmured as he allowed the cold water to send shivers through his body. His body jerked slightly as the water slowly began to grow colder. "Shit...this sucks," he growled as he grabbed his eye patch off and tossed it over the shower curtains.

A glazed eye stared blindly at the wall as a wave of despair rushed through his body. Leaning his head on the cool wall, he whispered softly to the falling water, "I…still love her." His conscience seemed to pity him and replied comfortingly, _you can stop him._ "How? Is it even worth it? I thought I was first doing this for revenge, than for Cid, and now for myself. I'm pathetic…god I need some beer," Gippal gave out a choked laugh as he forced himself to smile.

_Alright than…how do I stop Cid? _

_I meant the praetor. _

_Hmm? How do I stop him? _

_Simple…kill him. _

"Are you crazy? Am I going crazy! I can't kill 'Lai…we're pals. For Yevon's sake I slept with the man!" Gippal spoke quietly so that no one else could hear him. _Will you please stop bringing that up…it makes me sick. _Gippal scoffed as he realized he was fighting at himself. _I meant kill his love for Rikku. _The Al Bhed sighed in relief at hearing this; nodding in agreement he turned the shower off. Climbing out of the shower, he grasped his eye patch and shoved it on his face. "Right-o."

Drying his body off, he placed his clothes on but found himself sidetracked as he spotted his face in the mirror. His hands immediately began to mess around with his hair until it was his usual style. Taking the time to admire his handsome face and other features of his body, he placed his shirt on and grinned. "Gippal you are handsome as ever," he smirked as he walked out of the bathroom. He paused when he heard giggling; he felt his stomach take a drop as he realized it was from a certain beautiful Al Bhed.

Peering around the corner and down the stairs he watched the Praetor of New Yevon and Cid's girl sit on the couch. Their thighs were touching each others as the praetor whispered something into her ear. His index finger was making small circles on the skin above her knee. Rikku just giggled as she stared at his index finger with a dazed look on her face. _Disgusting…that should be me! I wonder what they are whispering about?_

He watched in horror as 'Lai's index finger began to move up; feeling something snap inside of him, he walked down the stairs and made sure they could hear him. They slowly parted away as they stared at the smiling Gippal. "Wow, what a sleep. So what time is it?" the Al Bhed asked as he focused his attention on the blushing Rikku.

"Twelve o' clock."

"Damn, I totally forgot about work. I guess I'm a day late. Shouldn't you be heading out to, _'Lai_?"

"I guess…I really don't want to. I bet they thought I was kidnapped and probably sent a search party," Baralai sighed heavily as he got up. His chocolate eyes stayed on Gippal's face. Baralai already caught on to what the Al Bhed was doing, his voice said it all. "I'll see you around then, Rikku," he sighed again as he leaned down to kiss her lightly on the ear. Gippal resisted the urge to emit a low growl, so instead he made his way to the door.

Baralai's presence seemed to make the Al Bhed sink into a higher state of anger. He could practically fell the heat that radiated from the Yevonite, who was now beside him. They walked through Killika in an uncomfortable silence as Gippal countinued to stare firmly at the ground. Gippal suddenly felt a grin creep up on the praetor's face. He could just _feel_ that grin burning through the air.

"Hey Gippal," the olive-skinned man spoke out softly as his words floated through the air. Gippal gave a grunt in response as he didn't even bother to look up. "Are you jealous of me?" Baralai countinued in the same soft voice. Jerking his head up toward the Praetor of New Yevon, he gave a surprised look. _Is it that obvious? Am I that obvious? Of course I'm jealous! I'm fucking pissed off!_

Gippal just remained silent as they were about to go their separate paths. "You know lying is said through words and silence. Don't you dare think of laying one finger on her... No one likes there emotions to be played with…_especially_ me," Baralai warned in an innocent and calm voice as he felt Gippal come toward him from behind. A shiver ran down his back as he felt the Al Bhed's warm breath caress his ear. _Seymour…Seymour… Oh god…him._ Something about this brought up the retched man; his breath quickened as his eyes widened slightly in pain and shock.

"Who said I was after her? You should know, 'Lai, I'm after _you_," the Al Bhed whispered playfully as he struggled to keep a smiling face. Gippal wanted to punch the Yevonite square on the face, but something told him to stop. Before Baralai could reply, Gippal locked an arm around the man's neck and brought him down to his chest. Rubbing his knuckle on the dove-white hair, he watched with content as the praetor squirmed in discomfort. _Just act playful and innocent…then he might leave._

"Oww! Gippal!" Baralai whined as he stared at a pink-colored chalk that lay abandoned on the floor. His head screamed with pain as he remembered the morning ritual from Gippal back in the Crimson Squad days. "Fuck…you," Baralai winced as Gippal pressed harder as he laughed. Finally stopping, he allowed his hand that performed the torture to drop.

"We all ready did that, remember? You lost because I got on top in the end," Gippal snickered as he pulled the still squirming man down as he took a seat on the ground. Baralai muttered curses at the comment as he attempted to break free of the Al Bhed's grip. Taking the pink chalk, Gippal drew a heart and wrote in big letters: 'Lai and Gippal forever!' Baralai grumbled sourly and he finally broke free, scuffing the letters with his boot, he countinued to grumble. "'Lai, you hurt my heart. Kiss it, please."

Brushing himself off, he caught the sight of Gippal's pathetic pout and sighed softly. "Next time, you won't be so lucky," Baralai smiled as he walked away. Gippal just grinned until the praetor was a good distance away. Frowning and narrowing his eye in hate, he clenched his fists.

"I _hate_ you…your _lucky_ that I acted so _friendly_," Gippal growled as he felt a wave of relief fill him from expressing his feelings now. "I'll break you…I'll make you regret looking at Rikku. I'll kill off your love for her…for I can and I done it before," he whispered savagely. Storming away with a dark look on his face, he realized he sold his very soul to his own hate but the thing was…that he actually liked it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Picket…shut it," the Al Bhed mumbled as he heard the machina buzz in his ear. "Can't I sleep!" he cried out in pain as he felt his sheets leave him. The machina just crackled and it seemed to be laughing at him. Muttering curses, he waved his hand at the machina in hope of ridding it. "So much for my 'favorite' machina," he whispered into his pillow. The cold draft nipped his bare skin as goosebumps began to form on his legs and arms.

Beaten by the chilling daft, he finally sat up and rubbed his blind eye roughly. "Bastard…dammit Picket! Get out unless you want to keep on seeing me naked," he yelled at the machina that just hovered in front of him like a fly. Seeing that it wasn't going to answer him, he got up and gave dirty look to the machina. Grabbing the clean clothes in his closet, he dragged himself to the bathroom. Shoving the clothes on with frustration, he glanced at his wild hair and nodded with satisfaction. It seemed to give him a crazy and darker appearance, which matched his mood entirely.

Exiting the bathroom he glared at the machina that immediately began to hover around him. Taking his eye patch, he placed it on gently before staring at the machina. "Alright then…what do you want of me?" Gippal growled as he glowered at it.

Picket just danced around him before finally answering him, "Well, you have work. You now are two days late! Also, they need you in the Bikinal Desert. They found some good-looking machina that could help us excavate more crap." Gippal just rolled his eyes and made his way back to the bed with a lazy expression etched on his face. "That one Al Bhed chick will be there…you know, Cid's girl," Picket added quickly as the machina observed Gippal's movements.

His once slouched position suddenly straightened up and Gippal spun around on his heels to face the machina. "R-really?" Gippal choked but suddenly cleared his voice and wore a haughty posture, "Hmm. Right, I should check up on this new machina. Let's go then…" With that said, Gippal trotted out of the room with chattering Picket trailing after him like an amused dog that chases after it's frantic owner.

The ride over there was nerve-racking; as Gippal's right leg wouldn't keep still. Picket watched his creator's leg move up and down in a mad fury as his foot tapped the metal floor. He never saw Gippal nervous before, so his circuits were beginning to overheat as he saw this odd emotion. "Yo, Gippal. Why are you so…agitated?" Picket finally asked curiously, but he got a pained look from Gippal before he turned back to the sandy dessert.

The camp was in sight and Gippal's heart did a few flips as he finally realized what 'butterflies in your stomach' means. "Not agitated…just lovesick and nervous," Gippal replied softly as he turned off the hover as it reached camp. Jumping out with haste, he quickly scanned the area and spotted Nhadala scolding at someone. Picket just returned to the pilot without another word as he quickly soaked in all the information he received.

"Yo Nhadala, have you seen Cid's girl around? I need to give her a message from her pops," Gippal grinned as he walked beside the scowling Al Bhed. Waving the person she was frowning on away, she gave a warm smile to her boss. "So…seen Cid's girl?" Gippal asked again calmly as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Nhadala nodded and placed her hands on her hips, "I have seen her. She headed over to the Oasis…strange thing is that – " Gippal thanked her and dashed off before staying to listen to her. " – the Praetor of New Yevon is also heading toward the Oasis." she mumbled the last part to herself as she shook her head in frustration. "When will you settle down?" Nhadala whispered before looking around for the victim of her scowling that managed to scamper off.

Gippal found a young woman hunched by the water's edge, her hair touching her bare back. A soft smile found its way on his face as he walked slowly to her side. "Rikku," he breathed in a longing voice as he stood beside her. Rikku stood up and turned to face the Al Bhed with tears trailing down her beautiful cheeks. "Rikku?" he asked worriedly as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Gippal…it's pops. He talked to me afternoon about how I am disgracing the Al Bheds. That I'm bringing Spira into ruin…just like…Baralai," she whispered as she buried herself into Gippal's welcoming chest. She felt arms wrap around her comfortingly as she felt Gippal's warm breath kiss the back of her neck. "What should I do?" she asked quietly as she felt more tears pour out of her eyes.

"You should do whatever makes you feel happy and safe. You don't deserve to go through such pain throughout your life," Gippal replied as he stroked her hair sorrowfully. _It's not even worth doing this anymore…of course she is going to say how 'Lai makes her happy. Figures…_ "I don't want to see you cry anymore…" he whispered into her ear. He felt Rikku pull back so she could look up at him with her shinning emerald eyes.

"Gippal…_you_ make me feel happy and safe," she whispered back as she kissed the Al Bhed's moist lips. Immediately Gippal kissed back as he pulled her closer to him. "I won't cry now…you're with me," she whispered into his mouth. Gippal just countinued to kiss her as their kiss deepened; the wind blew up a cloud of sand, there standing by a rock but hidden by its shadow rested two furious eyes.

Those eyes watched the two leave after five minuets of non-stop lip massaging. A shiver rotated through the body as the eyes finally blinked in shock and realization. "The world upon your back will crack," a voice spoke quietly to it's self as a tired body walked toward the sunlight. Olive-colored skin glistened in the bright sun as the heat seemed to leave him cold and defenseless. "I gave you my love, my heart, and my will. You turned it away like it was just a request that you can decline or accept," he murmured.

Hunching down he stared at the sky and closed his eyes, "How do I erase memories that linger on my body? How do I rebuild my respect that I lost because of you? Spira laughs at me…I was just being used. The only real question is: 'What do I do?'" Thinking this over he suddenly gave a mad smile and stood up with eyes sparkling with a hidden secret. "'People may call me mad…heh, I call it love,'" Baralai laughed as he quoted Seymour's exact words before he left to meet his demise.

* * *

**A/N:** There you go, it isn't as long as the other previous chapters...but it almost reaches that category. Don't forget to review if you have a comment or question, for I am all ears. For the 'hits' I am always surprised and the lucky number is: 1626! Yeah! I say we throw another Some Random Number Palooza! Hurray! I love you all and I love more than muffins! 


	14. Falling Out of Paradise

**A/N:** Finally the last chapter, I can't say is long like the others but I'm satisfied. I guess this chapter isn't as long as the others due to the fact that my mind is already on the sequel. I'm really going to make the sequel a spleen-killer and breath-taking piece of writing. The problem is that there will be only two made-up characters...but just making up characters always leave me nervous. Will it somehow discourage people to read it or encourage them? I'm not really sure...but the title to the sequel...well you'll just have to find out when you finish the chapter. I'll write it in the end. So happy readings! **

* * *

**

**Chapter Fourteen: Falling Out of Paradise**

_Down, down, down into the darkness of the grave _

_Gently they go, the beautiful, the tender, the kind; _

_Quietly they go, the intelligent, the witty, the brave. I know. _

_But I do not approve. And I am not resigned._

_-Edna St. Vincent Millay_

A castle of rocks, marble, and electricity stood quietly on the craggy surface. The air around it was so cold that it seemed that the sky itself would crack like ice. Night was starting to collapse around its great exterior, which rose up and up to the frozen sky. Sparks of shinning blue streaks of electricity illuminated the area, as the electricity ran through the floating rocks. The awakening shadows began to reach toward the structure form the corners, as they clawed their way hungrily across the walls.

All around the sky, it was losing it's magnificent shade of warm pink. The air grew pale and bloodless as a lone shadow stood before the towering construction of floating rocks. The stillness that settled now across the area was deep as the blackness beginning to swallow up the shadow's heart. The sudden glimmer of electricity lit up the shadow's appearance. A pair of chocolate eyes burned like hot coals taken off of a roaring fire.

Walking forward with purpose, those burning eyes glared at the entrance of Djose Temple. Hands pushing on the door, he blinked a few times to get adjusted to warmly lit area. Machina littered the floor as eyes scanned the room. An Al Bhed man looked up from his clipboard and smiled at the visitor. "How can I help you, sir?" the man asked politely as he took a step forward.

The visitor just smiled and lightly touched the metal gun that rested inside the visitor's formal priest jacket. "I can think of one way you can help me," the visitor replied in a smooth voice as he slowly took out his gun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Beautiful…" she murmured, as she leaned against a strong shoulder. A calloused hand ran up and down her back as she stared at the last remains of the sunset. "Thanks for showing me, Gippal," she added as she allowed herself to shiver softly as his lips lightly touched her cheek.

Gippal grunted in response as he moved his lips toward the curve of her neck. Rikku subconsciously ran her hand through his golden hair; she failed to hear the soft footsteps, as the sky became a darker shade of navy. "G-Gippal, we have a guest that wants to see you," a voice stammered. Gippal and Rikku jerked their heads toward the voice and saw a shaking Al Bhed. Rubbing his nose, Gippal gave a questioning look as to 'who' this guest is. "The visitor is-" A furious _BANG_ filled the soft and silent air like a knife cutting across the sky.

The Al Bhed's eyes widened with shock as the body fell face front on the ground. As the body collapsed, Gippal caught a flash of white and already knew who it was. "Me. Long time no see, Gippal…Rikku," the Praetor of New Yevon snarled in disgust as he reached their names. Rikku cringed behind Gippal, and Leader of the Machina Faction winced slightly.

"Hey 'Lai…how's everything?" Gippal cleared his throat as he watched the Praetor of New Yevon walk towards them. "'Lai?" the Al Bhed asked softly as the olive-skinned man stopped when he reached about two arm lengths away from the two. Biting his lip he felt Rikku shake nervously from behind. _He knows…but how?_

"How's everything? Everything is just grand. Spira scowls at me, I lost a lot of respect in New Yevon, and to top that off," Baralai frowned as he looked at the dark sky before going on. "The one I truly love and cherish went behind my back for you, Gippal," Baralai growled as he looked at Rikku with madness in his eyes.

"'Lai…please try to understand -"

"Understand? I already understand, everyone is betraying me because of their own selfish causes!"

"'Lai! Listen to yourself! You went on with that crazy man Seymour for _your_ own selfish causes!"

Baralai remained silent as that statement stung him. Seymour…somehow Seymour didn't seem so insane and horrible now. Gippal was the crazy one, Seymour was just misunderstood. Soft and suave words ran through his mind, "_Cleanse Spira, Baralai. Just lift the gun and pull the trigger…do it."_ Baralai's eyes widened, that voice…it was him. A warm feeling ran though his body, _help me Seymour…I was wrong about you_.

"What holds you, 'Lai?" whispered Gippal. "Our love? Our want and need? _That_ is too strong, our love, to call back one such as you. I expected you to hide like a coward," he spat at the praetor viciously as he grew tired of Baralai showing up at the wrong time and place.

"Love is a shadowy and mysterious sensation. Just like hate. They are both energies that bind us to life. Just like vines…but vines always ensnare the life out of others. Now I truly know why Shuyin possessed me in Underground Bevelle. He saw… He saw how I was destined like him. We both lost something that we love, and we struggled to get it back. They faded away…together. Will I also fade away with Rikku? Or will I be alone once again?" Baralai replied softly. Seymour's voice whispered softly in his mind once more, _"You were never alone…you had me."_

A cold shiver ran through Baralai's back, _I'm going crazy._ Lifting his gun toward Gippal, he pushed away the thought of being crazy and gave an innocent smile. "You should know, Gippal, _I never miss_ an open opportunity," Baralai laughed as the gun shifted so that it pointed at the Al Bhed's neck. "To bad this will have to end this way."

Gippal quickly drew his own gun out and winced slightly as he expected a bullet to suddenly pierce him. Nothing happened. Baralai didn't shoot; he just waited silently with the metal gun still pointing at him. Taking in a deep breath he took aim and spoke in a pained but tense voice, "I know 'Lai. We'll just have to wait to see who drops first, right?"

Cracking noises filled the frozen air. Smoke drifted lazily toward the sky from both guns. The two young men stared at each other with hatred as they struggled to not show their pain or any signs of getting shot. Slowly Gippal felt his body sag as he collapsed on his knees. Clutching his arm, he watched his clothing become soaked with warm blood. "You missed 'Lai? I thought you were aiming at my neck!" Gippal laughed nervously as he stared at his arm. No response came, just the sound of something soft hitting the ground. "Oh god…that means that I…" Gippal whispered hoarsely as he jerked his head up.

The once standing Baralai was now on the floor, face first. His snow-white hair was now sprinkled with dirt. Gippal blinked a few times in disbelief as he crawled slowly toward his silent companion. "'Lai?" Gippal croaked as reached the praetor's side. Lightly shaking the man, he received no response but just the howling of the wind. "Why did you miss?" Gippal whispered into Baralai's left ear as he felt tears beginning to form. He heard Rikku give out a scream in horror as she realized that Baralai was no longer living. Gippal watched his true-love faint in shock as the clouds rumbled in anger.

The clouds began to cry softly as it splashed on Gippal's face like a rough slap. As he looked down at Baralai he noticed a finger twitch. Shaking his head in surprise, Gippal leaned down to see if he was right. The same hand lunged at Gippal and wrapped around the Al Bhed's revealed neck. "I never miss an open opportunity, Gippal," the praetor growled as he lifted his dirty face to stare at Gippal.

Baralai watched with content as he felt Al Bhed's pulse quicken with fear, as his face began to turn a deep shade of scarlet. Soon the pulse began to slow down like a train that was about to reach the station. Sitting up to get a better view, Baralai was about to flash an innocent smile when a dagger-like feeling pierced his stomach for the fourth time. Releasing his grip on Gippal to clutch and grope his stomach, he moved his hands back to see red blood. Slowly getting up, Baralai allowed the rain to wash away the blood on his hands.

Glaring at Gippal from above, he gave a swift kick to the ribs and was satisfied when a sickening crunch accompanied the thunder. Something about making Gippal squirm made this all too enjoyable. Turning his head away, Baralai threw up a batch full of warm blood. Feeling his heart frantically race around and his mind screaming in his ears, he quickly turned to the Al Bhed.

Leaning down to meet the AL Bhed's groaning form; Baralai moved his lips toward Gippal's ear. His lips grazed Gippal's ear as he spoke out in a deadly voice, "When she –," Baralai quickly turned to the left again to heave out more of life's warm and salty nectar, " – gives birth….I will take him/her away when he/her reaches the age of one. If you even attempt to stop me…than I will not miss your lovely neck, as I did this time." Baralai growled softly when he drew back from the frightened blonde.

Pity surged through the Praetor of New Yevon as he saw this expression. Stumbling away from the area and back toward Bevelle, Gippal stared at the bloody floor with guilt. "I actually shot him at a vital spot while he just shot my arm," Gippal whispered softly as the sky thundered once more with anger. His thoughts traveled toward Rikku and this 'birth' of a child, 'Lai's child. "It's just a lie…just a hoax," he murmured.

"I'm sorry 'Lai. I guess we won't be flying on one ship as planned…but two. I no longer have a navigator to lead me on the right path and you don't have an engineer to fix and turn your troubles into laughter. I guess we both lost…but you lost more. Like you said before…you might fade alone while I will not. I guess this all started when I listened to Cid and allowed my temptations and anger to consume me. Now we will both pay… We threw away our friendship, so will next time be our lives?" Gippal whispered as the rain pattered on the ground.

Deep inside the Djose Temple, soft singing filled the area. Bright pieces of passing fragments littered the area like a contagious disease. The fragments multiplied as the singing grew louder and darker. Each note became full of sorrow and rage. For when the pyreflies danced there was sure to be death.

* * *

**A/N:** Well that is that, but man do I have another better, sweeter, and so on sequel for you loyal readers. But before I do so, I will like to thank everyone for reading my story. You guys motivate me to write on and become better. I see that this story is rated M and I hardly placed anything that involves maturity...so I'm going to right more chapters that might burn your virgin eyes. So the title of the sequel is 'Nightmare in the Den' yes it is from the Piano Collection for Final Fantasy X-2 but it is a truely fitting title for the sequel. So keep your eyes peeled for the story! So here is a spoiler of what you will find in the chapters...so this paragraph may or might not be in chapter one but on a different one. So once again, enjoy!

**--**

_"It stared with the findings of a secret...that lead into a lifetime of lies," he whispered softlyto the cold, dark, mysterious clouds of space. The city glowed softly like a growing candle but only to flicker slightly when the wind came by. The young man beside him laughed softly as he ruffled his snowy-white hair that matched the color of the cracked bones before them. The sound of soft music filled the air as the golden earring dangled and clashed with each piece. The earring was just a simple symbol of Yevon as two smaller symbols hanged by it. The smaller symbols represented the rebirth of spirits while that large one represented the essence of life itself. "Is it possible that this is all true?" he countinued as he stared off at the dark sky as shooting stars flamed out across the heavens. _

**--**

_**'Nightmare in the Den'** coming soon to stories near you..._


End file.
